


Years Of Running (Draft)

by SourSpark



Series: Chasing Peace [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Magic!Pack, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Death, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Royalty, Slavery, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Violence, War, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSpark/pseuds/SourSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominari- Be master/despot/in control, rule over, exercise sovereignty<br/>Rule/dominate. Latin.</p><p>Shape Shifter / Werewolf:  a change of physical form brought about by or as if by supernatural means</p><p>Magic Being: Ones who possess powers and special skills from natural sources and or supernatural sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> BACKGROUND:
> 
> Beacon Hills is a place, like the rest of the world, where the supernatural is greatly known. All werewolves are royalty, and control everything, yet keep peace and order. In Beacon Hills, the werewolves in charge are the Hale Pack, strong and powerful, great in number, and they control all of Beacon Hills, keeping it in line, and ready for anything.  
> But not all is great in the mighty territory of Beacon Hills, there are others called Magic Beings, powerful, strong, and once they were very feared, but now they are hated and hunted. When captured they are taken to the royals, and either killed or put into slavery. They live in hiding, always on the run, constantly moving, though staying in large and powerful groups.  
> Stiles is one of those Magic Beings, has been since birth, and is the leader of the most feared and most powerful of all covens in Northern California. But once the war started four years ago, and their kind had started being hunted, and taken out one by one, he had no choice but to take his last and remaining members and run. Finding refuge in Beacon Hills, he makes sure his coven keeps a low profile, and staying unnoticed. But, one day things turn for the worst, and he and his coven are captured and taken to the royals. Stiles’ greatest fear is coming true, and he has no idea how to save himself or his coven.
> 
> ****I do not own any of these characters, they are the rightful property of MTV & Jeff Davis. I just put them in an AU that I created in my head at the spur of the moment, there are some out-of character moment through out the story, but that is just a thing I added to help the building of the plot, this is a piece that is part of a series, and as it goes on the characters will become more like themselves. This story has many elements that I have created myself in my own head, sorry if some of it is confusing, I try my best....as the series goes along the supernatural elements of the characters and setting also get more clear. Also, this work is unbetaed, only proofread a couple times, all mistakes are my own.****

 

Stiles is twenty one years old, and a Magic Being, currently residing in Beacon Hills, along with the rest of his coven. He is the most powerful, and feared Coven Leader in Northern California, though many others underestimate him because of his young age.

Stiles’ Mother was a pure blooded Magic Being, and his Father is a Mortal. His mother died when he was nine during one of the first group attacks against Magic Beings in Beacon Hills. Stiles’ spark was dormant until the age of twelve, which is when he was sent away by his father to get training from Dr. Alan Deaton. Stiles learned every basic thing he could possibly know about all magic from Dr. Deaton. He also met his best friends Scott, Isaac, and Lydia (who were all a year below him), in his second year with Deaton.

He trained with Deaton until he was sixteen, where he was then thrown back into normal mortal life and High School along with his friends Scott, Isaac, and Lydia.

He became stronger and stronger, slowly building up his power and leadership skills, working hard every day; to make sure he was at his best, and most powerful.

 It only took him until he was nineteen to master his skills in almost all types of magic. Deaton called him the prodigy of his time, and then named him the new leader of the Dominari coven at the mere age of only twenty. Stiles’ wanted to prove he could be the best, so he started seeking out any Magic Being who were in need of a coven, which is where he met, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Danny.

While this was all happening, there was also a war going on, the Magic Beings against the Wolves and their Hunters. Werewolves, who were treated as royalty, especially in Beacon Hills, hated Magic Beings, thought of them as dirt, as lower class, as the supernatural worlds scum.

So, they started a war, to achieve the goal of wiping them all out, and to have a dominate werewolf and mortal human society.

This war caused Stiles and his entire coven to go on the run, leaving all of their families alone. They had to constantly move around, never staying in one place.

Though with all the moving that occurred, Stiles and his coven still mastered most of their magic skills, and quickly fought their way up to being the most feared and powerful covens in Northern California, every other coven feared them, wouldn’t speak of  the Dominari coven, and there extremely terrifying  group of master Magic Beings. Stiles was proud, and he had finally proved himself good enough.

His coven is though proved powerful, stays hidden in the deep woods, in their tree houses, protected by hundreds of wards, they are safe.

 They keep to themselves, live almost like every other mortal human, with cable, internet, and telephone, though they still practice their magic, keeping it powerful, and at its

best.

Stiles watches over his coven, makes sure they keep their magic hidden, and away from the eyes of the rest of the town. He makes them adhere to strict rules, to insure _their_ safety _and_ the covens. He has worked too hard for his freedom, and power, to all have taken from him, just because of one slip up in front of those incompetent wolves.  

He’s happy, and his coven is happy. That of course, is when everything goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever Teen Wolf fan fiction. unbetaed sorry if its bad. But, this is only the beginning, so if you really like what I have so far, please give feedback, because it will only give me more motivation to keep writing, and stay with this story.
> 
> Thank You for reading.
> 
> anything you want to tell me, Im on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com


	2. Hypervigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a flame, it flickers, then its out in an instant.  
> That's what it felt like anyway.  
> One simple mistake, and it all ended.  
> Like a flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! I think the chapters will vary in length, but for now they are pretty short. sorry.
> 
> But, either way. Please enjoy. (:

He is sitting in one of the tree houses practicing drawing a difficult ward when it happens, it happens extremely fast and he realizes later that there really wasn’t any way to stop it.

He hears him before he sees him, running to the small house he is in, crashing through the door panting and flailing, trying to get all his words out.

“Stiles, I- messed up-I am- so – sorry.” The man gasps.

“Whoa. Okay, Scott breathe and tell me what’s going on.” Stiles says calmly, hands in the air and staring at Scott.

“I messed up- I told her-everything- they are-coming” Scott utters, starting to catch his breath.

“Wait, you did what!? Who is coming!? Oh no.” Stiles jumps up as he hears cars in the far distance, coming directly towards their hidden homes.

(Thank god for wards, he wouldn’t know what to do without them.)

“I was with Allison tonight, and I decided to tell her everything, thinking I could trust her. But, as soon as I did she went and told her family, and now they are coming to take our coven to the royals. I am so sorry.” Scott whispers, with tears in his eyes.

“No, no this cannot be happening. Damn it Scott, what have you done!” Stiles starts pacing and chanting a spell, to try and get the whole coven back together, because if they are going down, they are going down together.

It takes maybe five minutes for the entire coven to show up, bursting through the already broken door, screaming and yelling as to find out what is going on.

He tells them all, and watches as their faces go through multiple emotions. From surprised, to sad, to scared, to pissed. Jackson and Erica even punch Scott in the face, and Isaac comes next to Stiles and starts crying. The rest of them just stand in the corner of the room, in shock.

Because to all of them, this is the only thing they have, their only family. And as soon as they thought they were safe, they get it all taken away from them, because of one stupid mistake.

 

“We will not put up a fight, you understand me. I can’t let any of you die. We will let them take us, we will surrender. I will figure a plan to get us out of this alive, I promise. We will survive, you hear me!? We will make it out.” They are all huddled in a circle while Stiles talks.

~*~

Waiting is the hardest part. Knowing you are about to be captured and taken to the royals, and you can’t do anything about it, that’s even harder.

They gather up all their important belongings, spell books, crystals, ward books, all their magic supplies, family photos, cell phones, and they put it all in a bottomless charmed bag, and burry it in the farthest corner of the forest.

They lock all the doors to their separate tree houses, though they know it will all get burned down anyway.  Everyone then gathers in the middle of the forest and waits.

 

Nothing but the clothes on their backs, and each other, yes waiting is the hardest.

~*~

When the hunters get there, Stiles expects them to waltz in guns blazing, and demanding they surrender.

All the leader does is laugh at them and says, “Well you know procedure.”

This leads to the other men to come and put them in shackles, one by one and physically throwing them in a steel plated van.

They slam the doors shut, and Stiles watches from the back window as they light everything on fire, he watches as all his hard work goes up in flames.

After the hunters are done, they all get in the van, and they drive off. Stiles watches as the fire gets smaller and smaller, until they reach the edge of the forest.

He wants to cry, because he feels as if he’s failed. The one thing he swore to his coven is that he would protect them, and now look at them; they are getting taken to the royals where they will either be killed or made to be slaves to the stupid wolves.

But he can’t give up just yet, so he sucks it up, because he has a plan.

He turns to look at his coven, which are either staring blankly at the floor, or crying. He frowns for a second, but he has to be strong, not just for him, but for his coven.

“Listen, I have a plan, but you have to do exactly as I tell you….”

Yeah, he can do this, because Stiles isn’t one to give up easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, third chapter should be up soon.  
> I'm on spring break, so the chapters will come out fast, but it might get slower once I go back to school.
> 
> Still unbetaed. (though if you know any, or want to be one, let me know.) sorry, if there are any mistakes.
> 
> questions, threats, or love you can follow me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> I appreciate all feedback, because it motivates me to keep writing, and stay with this story.


	3. Procedure? Hell with Procedure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan.  
> Stick to it.  
> Stay with it.  
> Follow it.  
> Its the only way to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so far the longest. So, enjoy. (:

They drive for what feels like hours, until they reach a gate. A huge rod iron gate, looks like it belongs in some medieval movie with _Hale_ engraved on a plaque at the top.  The hunters stop the van and push a buzzer, making the gate open, and they drive through it, going up a steep hill to a huge house, or mansion, or castle, could be any of them it’s so fucking big.  

The back doors of the van swing open with a loud crash. And the lead hunter appears. “Get out.” Stiles doesn’t see how that’s humanly possible, considering they have shackles on their hands _and_ feet. But, he does it anyway, because he rather trip and fall than die. He jumps and flails until he hits the ground, luckily on his feet, no injuries found, thank you very much. Wouldn’t be so sure for Isaac and Scott though, they jump out, trip and fall straight into the dirt head first. To think he made them his second in command, he tries to suppress a laugh, because right now is _so not_ the time for that. Thankfully the rest of the coven makes it out of the van on their feet.

Then they are corralled into a single file line, and lead to the back of the _huge_ fucking house, he’s still not sure what to call it yet. Where they are then lined up facing the hunters, and inspected. They tell them to first strip to nothing but their undergarments, no jewelry, no shoes. They comply, because this is part of the plan, obey, and you survive long enough for the real plan to actually work.

They stand there naked in the cold for twenty minutes, while the hunters inspect them, checking for and writing anything down they see that would spark the interest of a royal.  They eye their tattoos longer than anything else, they each have one, it’s their spirit animal, and they draw certain power and protection from them. Stiles thinks they look at them because they cover almost half the right side of each of their bodies. Once they are done, one of the hunters comes out from the house holding robes, handing one to each of them, when Stiles gets a good look at it, they look more like hospital gowns than robes, but he puts it on anyway, because it’s fucking cold.

**~*~**

They then herd them into the back entrance of the house, where they are seated in a bright room, with an empty chair in front of them. Stiles glances at his coven, and gives them one nod, right as the lead hunter comes and sits in front of them.

“There are some rules and extra procedures you must go through, before you can go see the royals, see if they like you or not, got it?” He purrs staring directly at Stiles.

“And if they don’t?” Stiles asks, because he wants to be prepared for the worst.

“They kill you.” The man says simply. Stiles just nods. Because what could you possibly say to that?

“Medical tests first, then questioning, and last we mark you.” The hunter walks out of the room, to come back seconds later with a clip board.

“We take two at a time, so first up, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall…..”

 

**~*~**

Stiles and Scott are put on metal tables, waiting in their robes and shackles. When the nurse comes in she pays barely any attention to them, draws their blood, blood pressure, eyes, ears, mouth, circulation, even fucking enemas, and please, _please_ don’t get him started on that. Without one fucking glance at their faces, which is for one of three things, she is afraid, used to it, or purely disgusted by his kind. Either way it’s annoying.

**~*~**

Each of the coven members go through the medical tests, before as a group head off to “questioning” walking funnier than before, even with the shackles. When they enter the room it’s brighter than the last, and in the center sits a desk and eight chairs on one side, and two on the other.

They all take their seat, Stiles sitting in the middle. He takes this chance to sneak another glance at the rest of the coven, before the hunters get there, and nodding, just to make sure they are sticking with the plan. They all nod back, and turn their heads to where the door is opening, where the lead hunter and one of his many goons come in and sits opposite them.

 “So, we only have one question before we tell you the rules.” The hunter says, again only staring at Stiles.

“Fine.” Stiles grits out.

“You are the Dominari coven, strongest in Northern California, correct?” Stiles stares at him for a second before answering.

“Yes, why?” The hunter just smiles, and writes something on his clip board.

“Good, that’s all we wanted to know, now on to the rules. Because, the next step is important, for _your_ survival.”  Stiles just stares at him again, wonder what that’s supposed to mean.

The hunter beside the leader leaves the room, and then comes back with more clothing, this time jump suites, like the kind you _wear_ in _prison_.

He hands them out, they are a dark red, with a number on them. Stiles just stares at it before one of the hunters nods, and they all stand up, undress, pull the clothes on, and then sit back down.

“Now first things first, you are about to go and see the royals, you do not look them in the eye, keep your head down, and only speak when spoken to. Got it?” The hunter looks at them expectantly, they all just nod.

He takes it as a sign to continue.

“Don’t try anything; just do as you’re told.” Stiles and the coven just nod again, as the hunters stand up, and leave the room. Stiles smirks at them as they walk away because, the last thing he does, is do as he’s told.

**~*~**

The hunters come back minutes later with eight others, and they come and drag each of the coven members to their feet and, into a hall, turning left and right, down a few flights of stairs, to where they reach a big wooden door.

“Remember what I told you.” The hunter says before he opens the door. Stiles just nods again as he’s dragged by his arms into the room.

“Alpha Hale, we have a surprise for you! Hope you like it.” The hunter gestures to the coven.

Stiles has heard of the royals, heard of the Hales, and how powerful they are, but he’s never seen them before, especially not altogether. And, damn there is a lot of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! Third chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> (Still unbetaed. Sorry for any mistakes) 
> 
> All feedback is appreciated. It motivates and inspires me to keep writing, and stay with this story. 
> 
> questions, threats, love? Find and Follow me @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> (P.S. if you want to know what the covens tattoos are and what they look like, tell me, and I will post the links.)
> 
> Thanks again. Hoped you enjoyed. Fourth Chapter coming soon. (:
> 
> NEW: Coven's Tattoos (Credit to owners and creators of any/all pictures used)  
> Stiles’ Tattoo:
> 
> Wolf
> 
> http://www.tattoostime.com/images/75/jumping-wolf-tattoo-design-picture.jpg  
> Scott’s Tattoo:
> 
> Fox
> 
> http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/151/3/7/tribal_fox_tattoo_by_soulwolf16-d51u6jn.jpg
> 
> Isaac’s Tattoo:
> 
> Rabbit 
> 
> http://image.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/315052/315052,1291991907,1/stock-vector-tribal-rabbit-tattoo-66932947.jpg
> 
> Jackson’s Tattoo:
> 
> Snake
> 
> http://tattoowoo.com/images/auryn_tattoo_design_2.jpg
> 
> Boyd’s Tattoo:
> 
> Raven
> 
> http://waktattoos.com/large/Celtic_tattoo_179.png
> 
> Danny’s Tattoo:
> 
> Koi Fish
> 
> http://wallpuput.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Koi-fish-tribal-tattoo-design-free-tribal-tattoo-designs-free.jpg
> 
> Lydia’s Tattoo:
> 
> Cat
> 
> http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/281/e/7/cat_tattoo_by_great_queen_morrigan-d5h6ij0.png
> 
> Erica’s Tattoo:
> 
> Owl
> 
> http://tattootabatha.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/lower-back-owl.png


	4. Our Blood or Theirs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wait. You wait for your signal, or sign. Or you just wait for blind fate.  
> Either way, your plans should always work.  
> That is until, they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as happy with this chapter, as I was with the others, too much details to fit in all at once.
> 
> But still, enjoy. (:

When the hunters bring them into the massive room, Stiles takes the time to look around, the ceilings were high plated in gold, with huge dark wood paneled walls, multiple frames and plaques hanging from them, the floors were solid white marble; shit looked like the damn Vatican. The hunter shakes him out of his stupor, and he faces forward immediately, which is when he finally gets a good look at them.

Next to the five hunters, who could only be known as the Argents, there are twelve perfectly dressed werewolves, sitting on what could only be described as _thrones_ , the Alpha seated in the middle, and the betas on either side of her. Yes, her, a female alpha who looked scarier than hell, and now looking straight at him. (Shit, fuck!) He reverted his eyes quickly to the floor, like the hunter told him to, and _waited_.

“Ah, Alpha Hale, oh Talia, we have found your greatly anticipated Dominari Coven.” The lead hunter mocked while standing in front of them, gesturing a hand to them all.

“Chris, would you shut the hell up, and please read from your clip board.” Talia, (or Alpha Hale, which ever you want to call her.) said sternly, eyes glowing red quickly, then back to their normal bright hazel.

“Sorry, yes okay, there are eight of them as you can see.” _Chris_ gestured to them again, and then preceded reading from the clip board.

“The leader Stiles Stilinski, master in magic, manipulation, construction, spells, destruction, mimicry, control, assault, inducement, adaption, median, and warping.” Stiles looked up a little to catch the Alpha, and the rest of her _pack_ raise an eyebrow at the long list of mastered skills, he also felt the hunter holding his arms loosen his grip a little, he smirked a bit (because hello, what did you think got them be this powerful, just being able read a spell book?) and then looked back at the floor. Chris just glanced at Stiles, frowning, and carried on reading.

“Scott McCall,master in magic, element manipulation, and spells. Isaac Lahey, master in magic, body manipulation, and spells. Both second in command.” Chris stops reading, and looks at them, (Stiles would really like to know how they found out all this about them.) and blinks with an amused look on his face, then starts listing them off again.

“Jackson Whittemore, master in magic, mimicry, and electric manipulation. Vernon Boyd, master in, destruction, control, and assault. Danny Mahealani, master in, blood manipulation, mind control, and construction. Lydia Martin, master in, healing, spells, magic, and body manipulation. Erica Reyes master in, pain inducement, pheromone manipulation, and fire manipulation.” Once Chris is finished, he looks at the Alpha expectantly, “Well?” He looks back at the coven, and smirks.

“Intriguing.” Alpha Hale says simply, looking over to her betas, “What do you think?” They all nod, and she smiles.

“Well since I know all about you, how about I tell you about us.” She stands and flashes a predatory smile, and points at her betas.

“My mate and lovely husband Alexander.  My four daughters: Laura, Rose, Cara, and Leslie. My five sons: Gabriel, Derek, Eliot, Emerson, and Anthony. Oh, and of course, my brother Peter.” As she points at them, they each make their eyes glow, bright blue, or gold, smiling (Peter winks though.) and nodding.

“Oh for the love of god would you please just stop!” Chris stands up abruptly, reaches for his gun. “You can’t be seriously thinking about keeping them alive, they are disgusting, an abomination!” Chris yells, and points at Talia, then the coven. “If you won’t do it, I will!” Chris then goes and points his gun at the nearest coven member, happening to be Jackson, and unlocks the safety, looking back at Talia once more.

“Don’t you dare disobey me, we have an agreement, you do as I say, or die.” Talia yells, shifting partially, and walking over to Chris.

“Stop!” Stiles screams, because its time, time for their plan, He looks at Jackson one more time before he pushes off the hunter holding him, finally getting free.

The Alpha and the hunter watch in shock as he lets his blood heat through his veins, making his tattoo, and his eyes glow a bright white.

“Now!” He yells voice deeper than normal. Everyone from his coven but Jackson break free, and do the same, unleashing their powers, eyes glowing all different colors. Stiles lifts one arm, forming his hand into a fist, which forces the gun out of Chris’s hand. The gun falls to the ground, and Chris rushes forward, but Stiles just swats his hand to the right, and Chris goes flying into a wall, causing all the frames to fall on him.

“Go.” Stiles says in a simple whisper, and the coven rushes over to the wolf pack, using their powers to get them to cooperate. Stiles just walks over to Talia and stares at her, she is standing frozen in place, still in shock.

“You thought it would be this easy? What? Think I would just let you dirty mutts take my coven, and have your way with us? No, you misjudged us, we don’t give up without a fight, I don’t give up without a fight. Either we negotiate an agreement, or I kill you, and your family.” Stiles whispers into Talia’s ear. She just turns to look at him, and nods.

Stiles nods back, and turns around (He realizes later that he really, _really_ should have done that.)

Because, one moment he is walking over to Scott, the next he is being picked up, and thrown on the ground, by a half shifted werewolf, sharp teeth and all.

“No, you misjudged me.” She simply says before punching Stiles straight in the face.

Everything goes black.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! yay! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Well that was fun, thats not the end of their fight though, trust me, Stiles doesn't give up that easy.
> 
> I had to fit a few details in there so, sorry for all the listing.
> 
> (Still unbetaed, so again, sorry for any mistakes.) 
> 
> questions, suggestions, threats, love? Find and Follow me on Tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> (P.S. if you want to know all the eye colors of the coven, just ask me.)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! <3
> 
> all feedback helps, it motivates and inspires me to write, and stick with this story. 
> 
> Chapter Five coming soon. (:


	5. Forcing the Inevitable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't ask for help with out loosing a little self assurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Stiles have a little chat. This chapter is mostly conversation, and its pretty short. 
> 
> But still, enjoy. (:

When Stiles wakes up he is sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back, he tips his head to look at the ceiling and takes a deep breath, because _this is not how this was supposed to go_. He lifts his head up just enough to register that Talia is sitting across from him with a clip board, and staring at him.

“Glad you’re awake.” She says with a serious look on her face.

“I’m not.” Stiles grits simply, while leaning to look at the ceiling again, he thinks if he acts immature enough she will leave him alone.

“Lovely stunt you pulled back there.” She looks at her clip board as she talks. Stiles readjusts himself to sit up straight and smirks at her.

“Yeah totally, so what exactly do you have written on your handy dandy clip board, because it seems you know more information about us, than I was ever willing to give out.” Stiles directs a smirk in her general direction, and when Talia looks up she rolls her eyes at him.

“All I had to do was ask _around_ , it was that easy, then once I found out _everything_ I needed to know, I just sent a one very lovely Allison after your _so trusty_ second in command. But that’s beside the point; I have questions to ask you.” Stiles perks up at this and raises an eyebrow.

“And what could I possibly do, in that matter, want to do for you?” Stiles says sarcastically, giving her and amused look.

“Don’t make me regret sparing your life; I could have let the hunters have their way with you.” She growls eyes turning bright red for half a second. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t frightened a little by her.

“Fine, fine, don’t get all growly; just ask me your stupid question.” She glares at him before looking at her clip board again, “And for the love of god, would you please put down the fucking clip board, if you want to know anything about me or my coven, all you have to do is ask.” Talia looks up at him, and forcefully drops the clip board onto the ground.

‘Fine, let’s get started then, first off, I need your help, and since I finally got you here, you are now being forced to do so.” She leans close to his face and smirks at him.

He turns his head and grimaces, “And if I don’t.” She is testing him and Stiles knows it, for now he has to just play along.

“Then I kill you.” She leans back to her original sitting position and stares at him.

“Alright fine, what exactly is it that you need my help with.” He stares back at her with an expectant look. Seriously, he really doesn’t know what twelve werewolves would want or _need_ with eight of his kind; because they seem like they can _handle_ themselves just fine.

“There are four packs that merged together and are going to try and kill us, and I can’t take down eighty werewolves by myself, we as a pack of only twelve can’t, it’s impossible to do it alone. Which is where you and your coven come in; I want you to help us defeat them all.”  Talia just looks at him then at the floor.

“Not that I don’t find the idea of killing a bunch of werewolves hilariously intriguing and fun, and not only does it put my coven in danger, and we can’t have that. But, how exactly do you think you will go about housing a bunch of my kind, all while not becoming known as sympathizers?” He thinks it’s a stupid idea, and he and his coven could technically do it, but the thing is, would he really ask his coven to do so?

“You will become slaves for the time being, and we will figure out a plan of attack, and you will help us, and once this is all over, I will take it into consideration, and see if I feel like letting you go free and clear.” Talia says, picking up her clip board, and looking at it again.

“Oh how nice of you, but I don’t think it’s really safe at all.” He whispers looking back up at the ceiling.

“I am not asking you.” She says, glaring at him.

“Fine, but at least let me discuss it with my coven first.” He has to, he can’t just agree, _not_ that there is _much_ to agree on, considering he is being _forced_ into this little plan, but he owes them enough, because they are a coven, a team, and a family.

Talia just nods, gets out of her chair and leaves the room.

Stiles doesn’t know what the Hale pack is planning, but he definitely intends to find out. But for now, he needs to have a serious talk with his coven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five! yay! 
> 
> Thank You for reading.(:
> 
> was so busy today, barely had time to right this (which explains the stupid oclock timing of this post.) But I still got it done.
> 
> Still unbetaed(So sorry for any mistakes.)
> 
> Chapter Six coming soon.
> 
> Questions, suggestions, love, hate? Find and Follow me @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.
> 
> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, it inspires and motivates me to write, and stay with this story. (:


	6. Taking Control of the Uncontrollable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be a leader you must know when to enforce your power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a talk with his coven, more like argument. 
> 
> Chapter is fairly short, but please, enjoy.

“No!” They all yell in unison.

Stiles flails still tied to the chair and glaring at his coven. “We don’t have much choice in the matter!”  

“There has to be a way out of this.” Scott tries to reason. They are all sitting in a circle in front of his chair.

“You’re the reason we are in this mess in the first place McCall.” Jackson says looking at his fingers as they give off an electric spark.

“No, not exactly, the Alpha sent Allison for Scott to get him to tell her everything.” Stiles corrected. Because there is no need to blame anyone, when this was the Alphas plan in the first place, they would have gotten here one way or another.

“Well, if your second in command would have kept his dick in his pants, we may have at least had a chance.” Erica grits out leaning on Boyd, shaking her head.

Stiles shifts in his seat, preparing to tell his coven everything, “Still, no. We would have ended up here either way, the Alpha told me that she wanted us here; she planned on getting us here no matter what. So it’s no one’s fault. Her and I had a lovely talk, and she just wants our help, but she really isn’t asking, she is telling, therefore we have no choice.”

“What!” the coven yells in unison again.

Stiles tilts his head back to look at the ceiling, a feeling of failure washes over him. “Listen, we have no choice, I don’t know how many times I need to say it, we do as she says, or we die. I know it’s not ideal, but now all this is about is the need survive.”

“So, what you’re just going to give up just like that, just let us all become toys to the useless mutts we have forever hated?!” Jackson is up on his feet yelling in Stiles’ face. Stiles glares at him, because they need to stay calm, and stay together, they can’t show weakness, he can’t show weakness. So he does what he has to do.

Stiles lets his magic flow through his veins, cracks his neck, and lets his eyes turn white, letting the power flow. He nods towards the wall sending Jackson flying into it. Stiles breaks out of his restraints, and walks over to Jackson still against the wall, he gets as close to his face as possible.

“I am the leader of this coven, and what I say goes, you listen to my judgment, so if I want us to do as she says, then we do as she says, understand?!” Stiles yells, eyes a bright white. Jackson swallows and nods, eyes turning blue to show submission.

“Good.” Stiles whispers simply, letting Jackson fall to the ground. Stiles turns back to the coven, nodding and sitting back in his chair.

“So, what does she want us to do?” Scott rasps not really looking at Stiles in the eye. That usually happens when one of the coven members has a fight, and Stiles has to loosen his tightly bound control and get things back in order.

“Well, she wants us to become slaves for the time being, and then once the other pack or packs start confronting them, she wants us to help in planning the attack, and therefore defeating the other pack.” Stiles says, looking at each coven member, forcing eye contact, because he can’t have them being afraid of him, because they need to stick together.

“And once this is over, is she letting us go?” Lydia asks, first time speaking since they got captured.

“She says she will think about it, so no, it’s not a for sure.” Stiles whispers, giving his coven a sympathetic look, he can’t help but sink into the feeling of failure he gets every time he looks into each of eyes.

“Okay.” They all say together, moving closer to Stiles, forming a tight circle, Stiles manages to get his arms around most of them, trying to bring about enough comfort as he possibly can in such a situation.

“I promise we will be okay, I will keep you safe and alive, whatever it takes.” Stiles whispers into their small circle, they all nod.

Stiles squeezes them together once more before getting up, and walking to the door, where he knows Talia has been listening and watching them.

“We are ready.” He says simply.

Stiles knows this isn’t going to be good, but he is willing to make the best of it, because he has to stay strong, for himself and for his coven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kept getting distracted, so it took me soooo long to write this one. 
> 
> questions, suggestions, love, hate? Find and Follow me @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback helps, it motivates and inspires me to write, and stay with this story.
> 
> Thank you again for reading. 
> 
> Chapter Seven coming soon. (:


	7. More than What the Eyes will Ever See.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its almost like judgment day, but with werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, but you get a taste of Derek and his inner thoughts.
> 
> Please enjoy.(:
> 
> Note: 
> 
> ~*~ = time change
> 
> ~**~ = character change

Talia walks in and stands in front of them, “You will be presented in front of the family, and they will choose one of you for each of them, and you will become their servant to fulfill any need or task they have for you. Understand?”  The coven nods, and stands up.

They walk in a group behind the Alpha; to the room they were in the first time they met the pack. When they enter the room the Hale pack looks like they haven’t moved, still sitting in their assigned positions. Talia walks over to her t _hrone_ in the middle and sits.

Nodding towards the coven Talia smiles and says, “Well, take your pick.”

That’s when Stiles sees him, walking directly towards him, tall, muscular, black hair, and hazel green eyes just like his mothers. He takes a few steps around Stiles, inspecting every part of him, and grunts, walking away. Stiles takes it as his cue to follow him when he looks back at him and lifts an eyebrow.

Stiles can only assume this is the one and only, Derek Hale.

 _Derek_ goes back and sits in his _throne,_ gesturing for Stiles to stand behind him. Stiles simply obeys, and stands there, as the rest of the Hale pack inspect and one by one chooses a coven member.

 Laura Hale picks Isaac, and the boy looks utterly terrified, Stiles just nods at Isaac mouthing, “You will be fine.” And watches as Talia picks Jackson, Stiles wants to laugh because of the face Jackson makes, but he doesn’t because he can see the true terror Jackson has towards the werewolf. Peter picks Erica, and he’s not at all worried because he knows Erica can handle herself.

The next to go is Boyd, chosen by Talia’s husband Alexander, and Boyd doesn’t seem fazed at all by the pick, because even Stiles knows Boyd is strong, and can do pretty much anything that is thrown at him because of his strength. Talia’s son Gabriel flirts with Danny, and then picks him, neither of them looks too unhappy with the choice.

 The twin werewolves Eliot and Emerson pick Lydia, who looks smug, because they all know why the choice was made. And the last to be picked is Scott, who is inevitably given to the four youngest Hales, Rose Cara, Leslie, and Anthony, Scott looks horrified, but Stiles knows Scott is good with children, so it really should be a problem.

Once all is in order, Talia tells her pack that they are free to go, and Derek takes Stiles with him to his room.

When they get there Derek tells Stiles to sit on his bed while he takes a shower, Stiles just nods, while Derek makes his way to the bathroom. Once the door closes Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He doesn’t know what to make of the situation yet, doesn’t know if this will turn out good, or very, very bad.

**~**~**

Derek gets into the shower letting the steaming hot water hit his skin, and trickle down every crevasse of his body, he lets the steam relax him for a bit, and he wonders just for a second if his choice was a good one or not, if maybe he should have picked a weaker coven member. Because, he doesn’t know why he picked him, the leader of the strongest and most powerful Magic Being coven in Northern California, but he did, and now he stands there and wonders if this is going to turn out good, or horribly bad.

It is not like he hasn’t done this before, his mother has captured many Magic Being covens, made them talk, and then setting them loose on the pack to be chosen for servant duty.

But this, this feels different, these aren’t second grade, low rank, savage Magic Beings, these   are top notch, highly powered, and mastered Magic Beings. They aren’t the same, they do damage. He saw what they did to Chris, not that he didn’t deserve it, but he still saw it, how the tall, gangly limed, coven leader, turned from just that, to a strong and powerful presence, flinging the hunter like a rag doll into a thick wooded wall. It all seemed unreal, in just seconds the coven had them surrounded, out of their restraints and using their magic on the pack, manipulating them all into doing things, or just plain attacking them. Derek had been victim to Jackson and his electric current, shocking him and sending him to the ground, it still makes him cringe just thinking about it.

The point is that, Derek feels different around Stiles than he has with any other servant, and he doesn’t know what to make of it.

All he knows is that his mother, his Alpha, had brought them here for a reason, and he intends to find out that reason one way or another.

Pushing all his odd feelings towards Stiles and his coven to the side, he turns off the water, grabbing his towel, and walking into his room.

He still doesn’t know what he is going to do, but he will figure it out, not only for him, but for his pack, his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven! Finally!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!(:
> 
> This took me so long to write, hit a bit of a wall, but pushed through it.(;
> 
> You finally got a little taste of Derek, hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> Thank you again for reading.(:
> 
> Questions, suggestions, love, hate? Find and Follow me @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated, it motivates and inspires me to write, and stay with this story.
> 
> Chapter Eight coming soon. (:


	8. In all that is Trust and Obedience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To go with your instinct isn't always the nicest thing to do but, if its right, then it should be followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the longer ones, had to fit a lot in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.(:

 Stiles is still sitting on the bed when Derek comes out of the bathroom, bare of anything but a towel, soaking wet. Stiles may have stared a little longer than normal, (can you blame him, it wasn’t like the werewolf isn’t a sight for sore eyes) categorizing everything about the man standing in front of him, from his slicked back wet hair, to his spiral tattoo on the middle of his water trickled back, all the way to his muscular legs and feet.  Stiles is pulled out of his trance by Derek’s snorting and smug smirk on his face.

“You all right there?” Derek asks, looking through his drawers.

Stiles stutters, looking down at his feet, “Uh- oh yea- just yeah know, bored as all, and yeah-yeah, um, do you mind if I go and talk to my second in command for a minute, uh- is that okay, I mean if it’s not-.”

“Stiles! Yes its fine, I have to get dressed anyway.” Derek grits out, then going back to rummaging through his clothes.

Stiles just nods, “Okay, thanks.” Walking out of the room as fast as possible, reaching a long hallway with multiple doors on each side. He walks around the hallway until he finds a maid putting towels away in a closet.

“Hi, yes, have you seen a short, tan guy, anywhere around here? Has brown hair, smiles all the time, oh, and is one of the new Magic Beings just brought in?” Stiles asks the women, who just looks at him for a second, blinking, as if thinking.

“Ah, yes, just walked past here a few minutes ago, with a taller girl brown curly hair, I think it may have been one of those Argent people. Not sure, but they went into that room, not sure why because that’s a broom closet, but yeah, that one right there.” She points at it, smiles, and then goes back to putting towels away.

“Thank you.” Stiles says, smiling then quickly walking over to the room she said they were in.

When he gets there, he swings open the door, and sees them. The girl he supposes is Allison pushed up against a wall of shelves, and Scott up against her, making out. In. A. Fucking. Broom. Closet.

“Oh my god, you have got to be fucking kidding me! Seriously!” Stiles yells storming over to them, and pulling Scott by the collar out of the room and into the hallway.

“Hey what the- Oh hey Stiles.” Scott says, looking at him in shock then reverting his eyes to the floor.

“Don’t fucking hey Stiles me! Have you learned nothing, this girl is part of the reason we are fucking here, or did you forget about that small piece of information!” Stiles screams, he is livid, he is holding Scott’s collar in a death grip.

Allison tries to sneak out of the closet, but Stiles is having none of that shit, “Oh, how about fuck no, don’t even try and leave, I am not afraid to do the exact same thing to you that I did your father, so stay right where you are.” Stiles looks at Scott again, and just gets madder. He should have just stayed in Derek’s room, and completely avoided this. He was trying to forgive Scott and let the whole thing about this being his fault go, but no, he went and did this, he is getting what he deserves. Fuck his control; he can let it slip just this once, because this is defiantly not okay.

“I love her , and she loves me. Don’t do this!” Scott whines still is Stiles’ hold.

Stiles points at Allison and then Scott, “Oh, do you love him?” Allison looks away and nods.

“Well too fucking bad! You are coming with me, because we are going to have a little chat!” Stiles walks down the hallway dragging Scott with him.

They make to the big room they were first presented in and Stiles throws Scott to the ground. Stiles chants a spell, summoning Isaac to him, because he has to be here for this, considering he is the third in command. Stiles looks at Scott, and it sets him off, letting his magic run his blood hot, lighting his tattoo and eyes the familiar bright white. He lifts his arm up, rising Scott above the ground. Stiles clamps his hand into a fist, causing Scott to start making choking motions.

“Do you realize how much pain, embarrassment, and shit you have put this coven through in the last twenty four hours?!” Stiles yells, voice going deeper because of the power. He drops Scott onto the floor again hovering over him.

“Don’t you dare move.” Stiles walks over to the corner of the room and grabs a chair dragging it over to where Scott is and placing him in it, Stiles chants again, forcing Scott’s arms behind his back, in a spell to keep him in the chair.

Isaac crashes through the door, Laura right behind him.

“What the hell.” Stiles hears Laura say, Isaac shushing her in an instant.

He tries to ignore Isaac’s surprised gasp, when Stiles uses his magic to form a claw on one of his fingers, to carve a _pain_ ward into Scott’s arm. Scott screams in agony, as Stiles chants to activate it, shining a bright white before it takes affect.

“This is only part of your punishment, you know what you have done, and I have tried to ignore it, forgive you, because you are one of my best friends. But, then you go and do this, you betray your coven even further. You disappoint me, and you make me loose trust in you. Therefore, you are to be punished, in the greatest way possible.” Stiles stops the _pain_ ward, and heals it, leaving a distinct scar on Scott’s arm, Stiles motions for Isaac to come forward.

When Isaac walks over Stiles looks at him, “Give me your wrist.” He says simply, Isaac obeys, Stiles draws a _power_ ward onto Isaacs right wrist with his claw, doing the same to Scott’s. He chants a spell, lighting both wards a bright white. Isaac falls to his knees eyes shining green, while Scotts head falls back eyes shining yellow, they both scream in pain, mouths open in anguish, while the power transfers.

“For this, Scott, I am taking away your rank, and giving it to Isaac, he is now my second in command, and you, you are nothing but another coven member. For you have lost all my respect, if you wish to earn it back; you must show me that you deserve it.” Stiles finishes, and Isaac and Scotts eyes go back to normal.

Scott turns to him tears in his eyes, “I am sorry.” He says simply, eyes going back to a bright yellow in submission. Stiles just shakes his head, looking back at Isaac, nodding, and letting Scott out of his restraints.

Stiles walks out of the room paying no attention to werewolves standing at the door way, and walks back to Derek’s room.

When he gets there, Derek is dressed and sitting reading a book.

“I heard you making noise out there, did something happen?” Derek asked, concern written on his face.

“Nothing of your concern, just don’t worry about, is there anything I can do for you, I am technically your slave.” Stiles grits out, not looking at Derek.

Derek glares at Stiles, “I prefer not to use the word slave, I like the word servant better. But, no not at the moment, you can just sit. I think my Alpha is planning on having a meeting later today with the pack and your coven.”

Stiles just nods and sits on the chair across from Derek, looking at his hands, and waiting.

Stiles knows that’s one of the hardest things he has ever had to do, just looking at the hurt in Scott’s eyes, even knowing he deserved it, that was still one of his best friends. He just has to keep telling himself that it’s his duty to do these things as coven leader, but at the same time, it hurts him so much to know that he has to let his anger get to him, and let it loose on another person.

He knows he will get by, because he has to stay strong, and show no weakness, for the wellbeing of himself, and his coven.

Just as Stiles starts to dose off, he hears a knock on Derek’s door. Derek gets up, and opens it letting in one of the maids, who glances at them both before she speaks.

“The Alpha has requested you report to the great room for a meeting.” She walks out right after, Derek just nods and motions for Stiles to follow him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight! Yay! (: 
> 
> Thank you for reading.(:
> 
> Got a little emotional, but I wanted it that way, I hoped you liked it. (:
> 
> Questions or concerns, I am on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and my will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank you again for reading.(:
> 
> Chapter Nine will be up soon.


	9. To Achieve Greatness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets go for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one.(:
> 
> Hope you enjoy.(:

Stiles was walking behind Derek to the great room, when Laura comes from one of the other hallways and goes up to Derek.

“Hey can I talk to you for a sec’?” Derek nods and they go off in the corner and have what looks like a whisper fight, Derek constantly glancing back at him.

Stiles was about to head on to the great room, when Isaac comes running for the same hallway Laura came from, and practically tackles Stiles to the ground.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Isaac says, into Stiles’ neck, he has always been the emotional one, easily broken, but still stronger than most of the coven.

Stiles pats Isaac on the back, awkwardly lifting them back into a standing position, “Hey buddy, you will be fine, your strong, you can handle it.” Isaac removes his face from Stiles’ neck and smiles.

“Sorry, it’s just I’ve always trusted in Scott to take care of all of this, then come to me after, I never expected to have to take it all on by myself.”  He wipes his nose on his sleeve and looks at Stiles with a frown.

“Don’t worry, I’m still in charge, you won’t have to do much, not yet at least, now come on, we have an important meeting to attend, put your game face on.” Stiles says, patting Isaac’s shoulder as his eyes glow green in submission, then back again.

Stiles turns around to find Derek and Laura watching him, Isaac glares at them, but says nothing.

“What? Let’s go.” Stiles grits, going next to Derek motioning him to keep walking, Derek just nods and leads them all into the great room.

**~*~**

When they get there Talia stands up and walks over to Stiles, “I heard about your little stunt a while ago, care to explain?”

“Just coven business, had to take care of a few loose ends, but here meet my new second in command.” Stiles says, gesturing over to Isaac with a flail of his hand.

Talia raises and eyebrow at him, “I see, very well, have a seat. We have a lot to talk about, a lot to plan.” Stiles just nods, and goes to sit and the other head of the table. His coven on his left, and Talia’s pack on his right, none of them looking at each other.

“First things first, we confiscated these when you first came in, and I’m sure you would want them back.” Talia says, motioning for one of her other servants to give them whatever was on the tray. When person gets there and hands Stiles his ring, he looks at it in surprise.

“Thank you, we will need them I’m sure.” Stiles says, slipping it onto his finger.

“What are they for exactly?” the Alpha asks staring at his hand.

“Like our tattoos they help us draw power, making us stronger in a fight, and it helps us so that we don’t have to rest as much in between spells.” He says, sneaking a glance at his coven.

“You didn’t have your rings when you first attacked the hunters, is that why you couldn’t do anything to me?” Talia asks, curiosity written on her face.

“Yes, but now that we have them, plus our tattoos; we should be fine during a battle.” Stiles says looking Talia in the eye while speaking.

 The Alpha nods, “Very well, now we need to make a plan, even though the other packs don’t seem to be approaching too quickly.”

Stiles looks at Talia curiously, and then glancing over at his coven again to make sure they are following the conversation, “What do you have in mind exactly?”

Talia looks at him and smirks, “I think we wait until they make the first move, but yet should still prepare and be ready for any attack.”

“Okay, but there are things I am going to need and they are back in the forest.” Stiles states simply.

“Fine, I’ll send Derek with you to go and get them, but I assure you, I had my hunters burn your housing to the ground.”  Talia looks at Derek nodding.

“Oh, it’s fine, I know where I put all of it.” Stiles says getting out of his chair, Derek following him.

“I guess the meeting is over then.” Talia say simply, and dismissing the table.

**~*~**

Stiles and Derek walk to the door that leads to the front of the house.

“It’s a forest and it’s dark, don’t you need a flash light?” Derek asks looking down at the floor.

“No I don’t need one.” Stiles walks out side, ignoring Derek’s incredulous look.

“Illuminate.” Stiles whispers simply, making his palm glow a bright white light, “See, told you I didn’t need one, here give me your hand.” Stiles says reaching for Derek’s arm, to just have him flinch away.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, I promise I know what I’m doing, trust me just give me your hand.” Stiles smiles as Derek reluctantly give him his hand.

Stiles brushes his fingers over Derek’s arm, “Illuminate.” And just like that his palm lights up just like Stiles’. 

“Wow.” Derek says to his hand still in Stiles’ grasp, they stay like that for a second, before Derek coughs awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah sorry.” Stiles says snatching his hand away, “Let’s go get my stuff before it gets any later.” Stiles points his hand back to the ground, lighting it up right away and walks deeper into the forest. Derek is still standing in the same spot looking at his glowing hand.

“Come on Derek, let’s get a move on.” Derek comes out of his trance, and easily catches up with Stiles.

“Sorry.” Derek says, pointing his hand to the ground as they walk in silence to the coven old homes.

**~*~**

They stay in silent for the majority of the trip, only sound is the leaves and branches cracking as they walk over them. Stiles decides then to break the silence, before its get more awkward.

“You don’t talk much do you?” Stiles says into the dark as they get closer to the coven’s home.

Derek glances over at him and whispers, “Not much to say, I don’t do much.”

 “Well at least tell me a little about yourself, just to pass the time.”

“Stiles.” Derek grits.

“Oh come on, be a little conversational.” Stiles tries, smirking at him.

“Fine, I’m a twenty four year old werewolf, who lives with my royal parents, and eight other siblings, I read a lot, and I’m not good with words, so can you stop and just walk.”

“Don’t be such a sour wolf, here I tell you about myself, if it makes you feel better.”

Derek glares at him, “Fine.”

“Okay, I’m a twenty one year old coven leader of the Dominari coven, I live with seven other Magic Beings, I love reading, and I’m great with words.” Stiles throws Derek a teasing smile once he is done talking.

“What’s it like?” Derek asks, serious tone in his voice now.

“What is what like?” Stiles asks curiously.

“Having so much power, that is presented so beautifully, but hated for it, and then forbidden to use it at all, in threat of being killed?” Derek asks, not looking at Stiles, but rather at the ground.

“Well it’s pretty -.”  Stiles is cut off by Derek grabbing him by the waist and crushing his lips to Stiles’ in a kiss that sends sparks up is spine, and weakens his knees. Derek holds him there for a moment with his eyes closed and forehead leaning against Stiles’.

“You know you can get in a lot of trouble for that.” Stiles says with a smirk.

“I don’t care.” Derek says letting Stiles go, and starts walking again.

“Well okay then.” Stiles says laughing as he start walking behind Derek.

They make it to the coven’s part of the forest, and all Stiles’ happiness is sucked out of him when he sees it.

“Oh my god.” Stiles whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine! Yay!
> 
> Thank You For Reading! <3
> 
> Hope you all liked that.(;
> 
> Questions or concerns, I'm on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com 
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.(:
> 
> Thank you again for reading.(:
> 
> (P.S. if you would like to know what the coven's rings look like, just ask, and I'll post the links.)
> 
>  
> 
> Rings (what they resemble):
> 
> Boyd’s Rings:  
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-SFDogfz8xRU/T2NOBcyOmOI/AAAAAAAAAMk/XVkLwZv8nn0/s1600/angel-wings-ring1-copy+(1).jpg
> 
> Jackson’s Ring:  
> http://cdn102.iofferphoto.com/img3/item/526/466/780/l_IArtsterling-silver-zig-zag-lightning-bolt-ring-5-6-7-8-9.jpg
> 
> Isaac’s Ring:  
> http://www.imagesjewelers.com/photos/uploads/2011/03/Skeleton-Ring.jpg
> 
> Stiles’s Ring:  
> http://img2.etsystatic.com/000/0/5230210/il_570xN.230572942.jpg
> 
> Scott’s Ring:  
> http://d2tq98mqfjyz2l.cloudfront.net/image_cache/1357282314913652.jpg
> 
> Danny’s Ring:  
> http://www.ross-simons.com/images/cf/782542c.jpg
> 
> Lydia’s Ring:  
> http://www.silver-rings-online.com/image/data/womens-silver-rings/wss-033/ct-12.jpg
> 
> Erica’s Ring:  
> http://img.alibaba.com/wsphoto/v0/448513135_1/Free-Shipping-Double-ring-finger-ring-fashion-Owl-Ring-Skull-rings-fashion-jewelry-ring.jpg
> 
> ALL CREDIT GOES TO OWNERS AND CREATORS OF THESE IMAGES.


	10. A Taste for the Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignoring your feeling could, and can be the hardest thing a person can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.(:
> 
> Note:
> 
> ~*~ = time change 
> 
> ~**~ = character change

Stiles stands there for a moment looking at what used to be his covens homes, their sanctuary, and the place they could all be together and not have to worry about anything but their magic. Nothing but ashes, he could still smell the fire, the burning, the smoke.

He just stood there, and he could feel Derek come closer to him, “Don’t, just give me a second.” Derek back up and waited in the corner, as Stiles started to find breathing harder and harder.

“Stiles it’s okay, just come on and get your stuff.” Derek whispers, trying to get Stiles to calm down.

“No it’s not okay! Do you know how bad I have failed them!?” Stiles screams, eyes turning a bright white, then back again. He falls to his knees grabbing fists full of dirt, tears falling from his eyes as he tries to rein in his anger and his powers.

Stiles stays like that as his eyes, tattoo, and ring shine a bright white, then go out again, multiple times, he is trying so hard to keep his magic down. He grits his teeth and focuses, but nothing is helping because all he can feel is the over powering failure that washes over him constantly, and the sadness of all that he has worked for going up in flames.

He feels Derek slowly approach him but he quickly turns his head, voice deeper than usual, “No stay back, I don’t want to hurt you!” Derek flinches and backs away again.

Stiles surges up in an instant, magic forcefully breaking free, make his blood run hot, eyes, tattoo and ring turning the familiar blinding white. He tries to make it go down, but it’s already done, his anger takes over as his power goes into over drive, bright bursts of light coming out of his hands, it makes a huge burnt out circle around him. He falls to his knees once more, sobbing loudly into the dirt.

Stiles feels Derek’s strong arms come around his waist pulling him to his chest, “Calm down, everything is okay, but we need to hurry, before the others become suspicious.” Derek says setting his chin on top of Stiles’ head, squeezing him tighter. Stiles wiggles out of Derek’s grasp, and looks up at him in disbelief.

“Why do you care so much, you have grown up knowing nothing but hate for my kind, I am your servant, yet you treat me like am your equal.” Stiles whispers placing his face in Derek’s neck.

“I am allowed to have a change of heart; I actually find your kind intriguing, and your magic kind of beautiful. But, I especially like you.” Derek says smiling, “Now come on, let’s get your stuff, and head back.” Derek kisses the top of Stiles’ head before helping him up.

“Okay.” Stiles mumbles simply, letting Derek pull him off the ground. Stiles walks straight to where the coven buried all their belongings, not looking anywhere but straight ahead. He couldn’t look anywhere else; he knows he would break down again. When he gets to the spot he chants a spell, which separates the dirt, and sends the bag of their things flying into Stiles’ hands.

“Thank god for magic, we would have been here forever just trying to get this out of the ground.” Stiles smiles down at the bag looking inside it, and nodding.

“Alright, let’s head back, it’s getting late.” Derek says coming up behind Stiles and pushing him in the direction of the house.

**~*~**

They walk in a comfortable silence before Stiles decides to break it again.

“You won’t be able to do those things when we get back to your house, you know that right?” Stiles says looking down at the ground as he walks.

Derek looks over at him, “What do you mean?”

“You can’t just kiss me and all that whenever you want, when we are there; it isn’t safe, not for you, and not for me.” Stiles whispers, still not looking Derek in the face.

Derek walks out in front of him, stopping him with a hand to his chest, “I don’t care, and I really like you.”

Stiles scoffs, pushing past Derek, “You should, and you have only known me for two days.”

“So, and in just those two days, I have this overwhelming want to protect you and keep you safe.” He says pulling at Stiles’ shoulder to get him to face Derek.

“I can protect myself, and I am technically your slave, it’s not safe!” Stiles argues, he may like Derek, but this isn’t safe, for either of them, and he doesn’t know how many times he has to tell Derek that.  

They are at the edge of the forest in front of the house, and Derek looks at it, then back at Stiles, “It doesn’t matter to me, I like you, its- I just have…. this feeling, you have to understand.”  Derek looks at Stiles, his eyes begging for an understanding, Stiles looks away because he doesn’t know if it’s smart to do this, he may want it (like a lot) but it’s still not a good idea.

“No, I just think that-.” Stiles is cut off by Derek rushing towards him and crushing his lips to Stiles’. He wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist, grabbing onto his shirt for dear life, while Stiles cards his fingers through the hair on the nape of Derek’s neck. Derek swipes his tongue along Stiles’ bottom lip, and Stiles grants entrance. He feels Derek slowly licks his way into his mouth, tasting ever inch, and Stiles does the same. They stay there for a moment, in a battle of teeth and tongue for dominance of the kiss. When Stiles finally breaks the kiss for air, he leans his forehead against Derek’s breathing heavily, and smiles, still holding on to Derek’s neck.

“Yeah, we can’t be doing that, that would be bad.” Stiles says with a smirk pecking Derek on the lips once more before letting go.

Derek laughs looking at him with a face he can’t categorize “Okay, let’s go inside.” He pulls at Stiles’ arm leading him all the way to the front door.

** ~**~ **

They get inside and Derek grabs Stiles’ arm, “Go to my room, I’ll meet you there in a bit.” Stiles just gives him a long look, nods and walks away.

Derek takes a deep breath, because he is about to go and talk to his mother, his alpha. But he gets half way, and Laura runs into him.

“Oh, sorry I was just going to the kitchen, yeah, what are you- _oh my god_ , you smell like him, his scent is _all_ over you. What have you been doing!?” Laura yells, pushing Derek into the wall, anger written on her face.

Derek pushes her off him and glares, “It’s none of your business, now let me go, I am going to go talk to Mom.” Derek pushes past her, but she grabs his arm before he can get away.

“She is going to be _pissed_ ; she is going to _kill_ you.” Laura angrily whispers at him.

“Oh well, I don’t care.” Derek grits out, yanking his arm out of Laura’s grip, storming off to his mother’s study.

**~*~**

When he gets there he opens the door slowly, seeing his Mom sitting at her desk looking at a map of their territory.

“Uh….Mom can I talk to you for a second.” Derek says, looking at the floor.

She looks up from her map and tilts her head in curiosity, “Of course sweetheart, sit down.” She points at the chair in front of her desk, Derek immediately obeys, sitting and looking down at his hands, trying to calm his nerves.

“Is something bothering you, you seem nervous.” She states, a look of concern crossing her face.

“No- well yes, it’s just, uhm, I kissed Stiles.” Derek mumbles quickly.

“You did what!” His mother yells, standing up instantly, staring at him, eyes red with anger.

“I kissed him okay!” Derek yells, looking away towards the floor.

“Why on earth would you do that, do you know what he is!?” His mother yells again, eyes still red.

“That’s not the point!” Derek screams, finally looking his Mom in the eyes.

His mother stares at him in silence for a moment, before roaring, “He is dangerous, and a disgrace to our kind, why would you do such a thing, what about the pack!?”  

“Can I talk to my mother and not my Alpha, for once?!” Derek screams once more, standing up, matching his mother’s stance.

His mother is shocked to silence, before she whispers, “I don’t understand why, what makes you do this all of the sudden.”

“I think he is my mate.” Derek says simply before slumping back into his chair, not looking at his Mom.

“Oh.” The Alpha says simply, before staring at Derek for a moment, waiting.

“Yeah, I know.” Derek whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TEN! Oh my gosh, I cant believe it! ahaha!(:
> 
> Thank you for reading.(:
> 
> this chapter was a bit difficult to write, but I did it anyway, just for you guys.(:
> 
> Questions or concerns, I am on tumblr @theblissfulshitoflife.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story. 
> 
> I can't actually believe I have made it to ten chapters already (it may not seem like a lot, but it is to me), I would like to thank everyone who has been so positive and helpful during the last few chapters, its kept me going.(:
> 
> But I do have some news. Because I am going back to school this week, from now on I have put my updates on a schedule, which is every: Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. 
> 
> So, thank you again for reading this story. 
> 
> Chapter Eleven will be up soon.(:


	11. Cafuné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has their weaknesses, some more profound than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday update! (:
> 
> Long chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Derek just stares at his Mom as she slowly tries to process what he just said; she looks at him, then at her desk, then back at him, and takes a deep breath shaking her head.

“That can’t be possible, there is no way.”

Derek gives her a unimpressed look, “Is there somewhere it says that a werewolf can’t love a Magic Being, is it in one of your rule books of some kind?”

“No, but- you have grown up knowing how wrong this is, how much of a disgrace they are to our kind, yet you go and do this.” She says, not looking at him but rather at her hands.

“I am allowed a change of heart! Besides you know we have no power over who our wolf chooses as a mate!” He yells, trying to get his point across.

His mother glares at him for a second before speaking, “Fine, okay- I don’t have time to do this right now, just- do whatever you feel is right. As your mother, I am happy that you have found a mate, but as your Alpha I am just disappointed that it is who it is.”

Derek stares at her for a moment before he moves to get up, “If that’s all you have to say on the matter, fine.” He walks out of the room without giving her another glance.

He opens the door to see his other siblings leaning against it, listening to the whole conversation.

“Seriously!” Derek pushes past them so he can get to his room, to get to Stiles.

**~*~**

He grumbles all the way to his room, swinging his door open in anger, about to slam it shut, but he stops mid movement, because Stiles is fast asleep on his bed.

Face more calm and relaxed than he has seen since they arrived two days ago, heart beat calm, and his body unmoving.

Wait.

Derek stops his movement all together, taking a better look and listening. And that’s when he catches it, Stiles’ heart beat is slow, slower than normal, and his breathing is faint, chest barely rising. Derek practically leaps in the air getting over to Stiles as fast as he can.

Dropping down next to the bed, he gently touches Stiles’ body, checking for wounds, checking for anything; he sniffs the younger man’s pale body, which is when he smells it, _liquid sliver._ The most deadly substance to Magic Beings, Derek guesses it had to have been injected, because there is nothing that suggests otherwise.  He stays there unmoving for a moment before he jumps up to his feet shifting and roaring in anger, throwing whatever he sees first, letting it smash against the wall, before he falls back to his knees howling in pain.

There is a moment of dead silence all through the house, before he hears his whole pack running to his room crashing through the door, to all stop dead in their tracks, just staring, glancing over to Stiles, then down at Derek.

“What happened!?”  His Mother asks, shock and concern crossing her face all at once.

“Liquid silver.” Derek growls, looking over at Stiles, just in time for the coven to come barreling into the room, stopping right next to the pack, Isaac is the one to speak first, eyes glowing a bright green.

“What have you done!?” Isaac yells, eyes’ glowing brighter as he squeezes his hand into a tight fist, causing Derek’s body to contort into a weird angled back bend, Derek screams in pain as he feels his back slowly break.  His mother roars for Isaac to stop but, everyone just stays unmoving as Isaac waits for Derek’s answer.

“It wasn’t me I swear! Let me go, I can explain later, just help Stiles! Please!” Derek screams, before Isaac lets his hand relax, making Derek fall onto floor with a loud thump. Derek coughs multiple times, as he slowly heals.

It’s all a blur after that, from the ground all he registers is the coven rushing over to Stiles, and his mother yelling directions, and then seeing Stiles’ limp body being carried away to one of the small medical wards they have in their home.

**~**~**

Stiles wakes up in stages, senses coming back one by one. First thing he realizes is that he isn’t in Derek’s room, but rather in a dimly lit place, on a _hospital bed_. The next thing is that Derek is lying curled up next to him, softly running his calloused fingers through his grown out hair.

He can even smell the bleach, the overwhelming feeling of _clean_ that seems to settle over the room, and he can hear his coven’s hurried whispers beside him, the sound of Derek’s heart beating fast in his left ear.

 Then all at once his whole body jerks into a sitting position, sucking in a large amount of air, eyes wide, frantically looking around the room. Taking it all in at once, he places a hand over his heart, _still beating_.

He licks his overly chapped lips before he speaks, “What the hell?” his voice coming out more raspy than he intended, he looks over at Derek and his shocked form.

Derek opens his mouth multiple times, as if trying to get the right words out, but Isaac beats him to it.

“Someone tried to kill you.” He says simply, glaring over at Derek.

“I explained to you what happened, don’t look at me like that.” Derek grits out before looking back at Stiles, expression softening slightly.   

“I figured that much.” Stiles mumbles, cringing as he rips out his IV, and any other tubes and wires sticking out of him, “There we go, I’m going to go take a shower.” He says walking over to the bathroom door, “How long was I out?” Stiles asks leaning against the door jam.   

Derek watches him, an eyebrow lifted almost to his hair line, “Two days, and you just came out of a coma, how are you walking around so soon.”

Stiles gives him with a disbelieving look, “Magic Beings heal fast, what can I say, no big deal.” He shrugs and walks into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He turns the shower and the sink on high, sliding down the tiled wall, and brings his knees up to his chest, breathing heavily. He scrunches his eyes closed, _because he almost died,_ he almost _left his coven without a leader,_ he almost _failed completely_. As the tears swell in his eyes, and the blood rushes through his veins, making his ears and head pound, he tries to breath, counting, trying desperately to keep his panic at bay. He rocks back and forth, trying to steady his breathing, and keep his vision clear.

He is almost there when he hears a faint knock at the door.

“Stiles are you okay?” it’s Derek, _of course_ it’s him, always caring too much for a man he has only known for _four days_. 

“I’m fine.” Stiles says simply, voice shaky. He isn’t though, and he knows it, because he can’t shake the ever so constant feeling of failure that washes over him at every waking moment.

He finally feels as if his body is under control, but it lasts only for a short moment because, right then he _remembers_ , remembers the _entire_ thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eleven! Yay!
> 
> Thank You for reading.(:
> 
> I have been waiting to post this one, worked on so long on it, so I hoped you liked it as much as I did.
> 
> Question or concerns, I am tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is greatly appreciated, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank You again for reading.<3
> 
> Chapter Twelve coming: Saturday 
> 
> (P.S. Cafuné- (n.) means running your fingers through the hair of someone you love.)


	12. Dark Paradise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memories are like water hitting your skin, you let them slowly wash over you, as your mind revels in the connections between past and present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday Update! (:
> 
> Please Enjoy.

It sucks all the air right out of him again as it all comes back in a series of flashes……

_Derek grabs Stiles’ arm, “Go to my room, I’ll meet you there in a bit.” Stiles just gives him a long look, because he can see the nervous expression Derek has on his face, like he doesn’t quite know what he wants to say or do, but Stiles just lets it go, nodding and walking in the direction of Derek’s room._

_He is almost there, when someone knocks into him, when he looks up he sees a taller man, looking a little older than Derek, and the man smiles at him._

_“Oh, I apologize, didn’t see you there, I was in a hurry.” The man purrs, looking at Stiles up and down, smile growing wider._

_“I’m Ezra.” He says, looking at Stiles’ lips._

_“Oh, uhm, I’m-.” He is cut off abruptly by Ezra._

_“I know who you are.”  His eyes grow dark, and his smile faltering a bit at the edges._

_Stiles didn’t even realize they had started walking again before he was faced with the door to Derek’s bedroom. Thank god, because this Ezra guy was really starting to creep him out. He takes one last look at him before moving to go into the room._

_“Oh, well, I have to go.” He points to the door turning to reach for the door knob. But he is grabbed from behind, hand coming up to cover his mouth. He doesn’t even have time to try and summon his powers, before he feels something prick his neck, feeling the pressure of something being injected. Ezra mouth comes close to his ear and he chuckles into it._

_“That was for my father Chris Argent, you unworthy piece of shit.” Is the last thing he says before dropping Stiles to the ground._

_Stiles has just enough energy left to pick himself up off the floor, opening the door to Derek’s room, and  stumbling until he finds the bed._

_Stiles withers in pain on the huge mattress, as he realizes what was put into his body. Liquid silver. The only threat and most deadly thing to a Magic Being, and Stiles just seems to be that lucky. He feels it rush and burn through his veins, the feeling is like being lit on fire from the inside out, it’s so painful, that he can’t even find the voice to scream, or yell, he just lays there clenching his fists, and arching his entire body off the bed. Its stops being painful after a few minutes, and all he feels is numb, laying on the bed unmoving, as the world slowly gets foggy at the edges._

_He barely catches Derek come into the room before everything goes dark._

Stiles sits there replaying the entire thing, the conversation, the expressions, and _Ezra,_ over and over again. Trying to find out how he could have been so stupid, so unobservant.

He just sits on the floor, the sink and shower still running, thinking, and taking apart and putting back together the whole situation. He sits just like that, unmoving, motionless, just thinking, for twenty long minutes.

Then he stands up, and goes in the shower, where he cries again, for whatever reason, maybe it’s because of the near-death experience, or the fact that he could have abandoned his coven over one stupid unobservant moment, or that he almost left Derek the man who cares to much, or that he almost left the pack he still owes his help to, he doesn’t really know. But, he lets the ice cold water run over his entire body for a matter of minutes, before he gets out.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he looks in the mirror, eyeing and prodding at the small but very noticeable bruise, that he thinks is the exact place that _Ezra_ injected the liquid silver.

The thing about silver is that’s its harmless to Magic Beings unless it’s put into its liquid form, and then injected directly into their bloodstream. Even then their blood is so acidic that there is only a fifty-fifty chance that it will even work. But what makes it even more tricky for hunters to actually kill them, is that you have to able to get close enough to literally hold them down and inject a needle into their body, before you get obliterated by some type of magic. Stiles is not saying his kind is absolutely immortal, but it is so hard to actually kill them, that they might as well be immortal. But, of course if you’re Stiles, it’s very easy to die.

Stiles takes a deep breath stepping away from the mirror, and opens the bathroom door to enter his half hospital room half bedroom, where he sees a neatly folded set of the ever so lovely dark red jump suits, with the bold _13-242116_ stitched on the left arm. He throws it on; tossing the dirty robe and towel he was wearing before into a hamper in the corner.

He goes and makes the bed, busying himself, before he just hops onto it and lays there. Not long after Isaac comes in, looking like the lost puppy he is, and stands at the edge of the bed.

“Hey.” Isaac whispers, looking a Stiles’ feet.

“Hi.” Stiles answers back staring at the ceiling, he glances over at Isaac, who looks torn between leaving and attacking Stiles with hugs.

“Come here.” Stiles says, chuckling and smiling faintly as Isaac gracefully climbs on to the bed, getting as close as possible to Stiles’ side, before putting his face in his neck, visibly becoming less tense.

“ _We_ almost lost you, _the coven_ almost lost you, _and I_ almost lost you.” Isaac says looking up at Stiles, tears swelling in his eyes, “The coven would have been absolutely nothing without you; nothing would have been the same. You keep us grounded, you keep us normal. But in a matter of hours, we almost lost you all together. Please, don’t do that ever again, you scared the living shit out of us, you should have seen everybody, they cried for hours, even after we knew you were going to be okay.” Isaac sniffs away his tears as he places his face back into Stiles’ neck.

“You know you can’t get rid of me that easy, now stop worrying, I am here, just go to sleep, everything will be taken care of in the morning, I promise.” Stiles whispers getting comfortable, Isaac just nods, turning so he can get closer to Stiles.

**~*~**

Stiles is almost fully asleep before he feels someone watching him, he jerks awake, Isaac moving with him, both of them in attack mode, when they realize its Derek standing there. Derek stands frozen eyeing Isaac, nostrils flaring, eyes flashing a blue, and then back again.

“I need to talk to you, alone.” Derek growls, not taking his eyes off Isaac.

“It can’t wait until morning?” Stiles moans, sitting up straighter, but not moving off the bed.

“No.” Derek says simply.

“Fine, Isaac I’m sorry, can you let us talk alone for a minute.”  Isaac just looks at Stiles, surprised, but not daring to argue, instead he just nods. He gets up and walks out, giving Derek one last glare before closing the door.

“So, what-.” Stiles doesn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence before Derek has his lips on his, licking into his mouth without hesitation, one hand grabbing onto Stiles’ neck, the other resting on his hip, fisting the material of his jump suite. Stiles revels in the heat of Derek’s mouth, lighting up his entire body, with this warm spark that starts at his spine and traveling throughout. Derek kisses all the way down his face, until he reaches his neck, biting and sucking there until he leaves very noticeable marks between his shoulders and neck, and all along his collar bone. They are both panting by the time Derek finishes, leaning his forehead against Stiles’, smiling, and looking at Stiles straight in the eyes, Stiles can’t help but smile back. He pecks Derek on the lips before pulling back slightly, still smiling.

“So, what about that talk?” Stiles whispers, still wrapped in Derek’s arms.

“About that talk….” Derek says, smile faltering a little, before he pulls away altogether.

“Yeah.” Stiles says a little worried.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twelve! Yay!
> 
> Thank You for reading.
> 
> Had this written for a while, and I am quite happy as to where it ended up, I hope you all though the same.(:
> 
> More fun is ahead, I promise.
> 
> Questions or concerns, I am on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.(:
> 
> Thank You again for reading.<3
> 
> Chapter Thirteen coming: Monday
> 
> (P.S. the title for this chapter is inspired by the song: Dark Paradise by Lana Del Ray, and if you listen to the lyrics you will know why....)


	13. Tortured Soul, Dirty Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a sweet, but evil thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday Update! 
> 
> Please Enjoy.(:

Stiles watches Derek pace back and forth in front of him with a hand rubbing his neck and a resigned look on his face.

He finally stops to stare at Stiles, “I, you know- well uhm, yeah, it’s kind of hard to explain- but, it’s like this- you-,” Derek growls running a hand down his face, trying to get the words out, “It’s a werewolf thing, it’s just complicated, I don’t think you will understand.” He continues his pacing looking at the ground.

“I can try, just tell me.” Stiles whispers, an amused smirk on his face as he walks towards Derek, stopping his pacing with a hand on his shoulder.

Derek looks at Stiles’ hand and sighs, “Fine, it that you’re my mate.”

Stiles snatches his hand away from Derek’s shoulder as if burned, amused look melting away quickly, and a mix of a scared and angered one taking its place, “Your what?”

“My mate. It’s a wolf thing, we choose a mate, one that is strong and can be our equal, one that can take care of us and in turn we take care of them, our other half, it’s like a soul mate,  a person we spend the rest of our lives with, we can never take it back, or un-love them. They can go and be with another person, but we will never love another, the same or as much as we love them, our mate is it, all there will ever be for us.” Derek says, a sad smile on his face, looking at Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles shakes his head, backing away from Derek towards the wall, “That’s impossible, you have barely known me for four days, and you are saying you love me, after just _four days_ , how is that, why are you doing this?”

“Not yet, I don’t love you yet, though I know I will someday. What I do know, is that I trust you.” Derek comes and puts both his hands on Stiles’ arms gently squeezing, and leans in laying his head on his shoulder.

“We barely know each other.” Stiles whispers into Derek’s hair.

“We can change that, we can get to know each other, we can make this work.” Derek lifts his head to look at Stiles, a faint smile on his face.

Stiles leans in and places a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips smiling a little, “Yeah, we can do that,” Stiles’ face goes back to a worried expression, “But I do have to tell you something _important_ , before we do _anything_.”

Derek looks at Stiles, eyebrows knitting together in curiosity, “Anything, what is it?”

Stiles takes a deep breath, preparing himself to tell Derek everything, “I know who tried to kill me, the liquid silver causes short term amnesia, but the memories started flashing back while I was in the bath room,” Stiles pauses and takes another deep breath, “It was one of the Argent’s sons, Ezra Argent to be exact, He told me it was revenge for the things I did to his father.”

Derek growls loudly, eyes turning a bright blue, backing away from Stiles, and shifting completely, roaring as he grabs a tray next to Stiles’ hospital bed, and throwing it against the wall.

With trepidation Stiles walks slowly over to Derek, laying his hands on both sides of his face, forcing Derek to look at him.

“Hey relax, I am fine- hey look at me, I am here, I am healed, and better. I am alive, just relax.”

Derek looks at him, shifting back, eyes switching to their hazel green, and pulling Stiles into a tight embrace, then rests his face in Stiles’ neck, “We will get revenge, I promise.”

Stiles chuckles “Trust me I know. Now let’s go and tell your Alpha to set up a meeting for everyone to come and have a little chat.”

Derek pulls away from Stiles, smirking sadistically and leading him to his Alpha’s study.

**~*~**

When they get to the door, Derek doesn’t knock he just quickly opens it, dragging Stiles with him inside.

“Oh, hello sweetheart how- oh hello Stiles.” Talia says, staring at them questionably.

“Hello Alpha Hale.” Stiles says smirking.

“Mother, we found out who did it.” Derek growls quickly, glaring at his mother.

“Oh, okay, who was it?” Talia says, moving away from her desk to stand in front of them.

“It was Ezra Argent.” Stiles grits out before Derek has a chance.

“We want a meeting to be held, because we want to talk to everyone.” Derek says, glancing over at Stiles, then back at his mother.

“Okay, I’ll send the help to get everyone, and the guards to get the hunters.” The Alpha says reaching for her desk phone.

They wait a few minutes, only half listening to the conversation Talia is having on the phone.

“We will take care of this.” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear, holding him close, as they wait for Talia’s phone call to end.

“I will do it myself, this is _my_ problem, it was _me_ who got _myself_ in this mess, _I_ will deal with it.”

Derek growls just as his mother hangs up her phone, “Fine.”

“Okay, we are set for the coven, pack, and hunters to meet in the great room, in ten minutes. Let’s go.” Talia says, walking towards the door.

“Okay, we will catch up; I need to talk to Derek for a second.” Stiles motions over to Derek, and grabs his hand, starring at Talia as she grabs the door knob.

The Alpha simply nods, and walks out of the room.

Stiles turns to look at Derek, giving him a small kiss on the lips, then grabs both sides of his face, resting his forehead against Derek’s, “Listen, I am going to say a lot of things, make many threats, and insults. But, I want you to know that anything I say, I don’t mean any of it; I am just playing with his mind. Promise me you won’t take anything to heart.”

Derek closes his eyes, and nods, kissing Stiles once more on the lips, before they separate.

“Let’s go.” Derek says, taking Stiles’ hand, and pulling him along to the great room.

**~*~**

They enter the great room, and everyone is there but the hunters. Stiles makes eye contact with his coven, giving them a reassuring smile, then looks at the Hale pack, and gives them a nod before sitting right next to the Alpha, and waits.

When the hunters enter all five of the Argents are being held by the guards, hands behind there back, and being pushed over to their assigned chairs.

Ezra makes eye contact with Stiles, and his eyes go wide before they form a glare.

“You are supposed to be dead!” He yells from across the table.

Stiles chuckles, and stands up, “Well, if you were the least bit as smart as you seem to think you are, you would know that there is only a fifty-fifty chance that I would die,” Stiles walks around the table towards the five hunters, “And, what, did you think it would be that easy to get rid of me?”

Ezra makes an all too human growl, showing his teeth and making a motion to break free from the guards hold.

“Ah, No, let’s not do that.” Stiles says with a slight smirk, before he lets his powers flow out, setting his body to the familiar warm, and lighting his eyes, tattoo, and ring a blinding white.

He brings his hand up and motions for a chair, which is pulled out from the table and is dragged over to where Stiles is standing, He then lifts his hand back up making it into a fist, which forces Ezra’s body to stand stick straight, and head forced back. He lets out a blood curtailing scream, as Stiles uses his powers to force him into his chair, he whispers a spell making Ezra to remain in the chair.

“Now that we are settled, how about we all have a little chat,” Stiles says getting close to Ezra’s face, “How does that sound?” Ezra smiles and spits in Stiles’ face, Stiles just grins getting closer to Ezra, “You really shouldn’t have done that.” He retreats from his chair and walks around him smiling as he talks in a mocking voice, “All I wanted to do was have a little talk, just to find out why you would want to kill little ol’ me.” Stiles growls the last part, as he chants a spell that forms a claw on his index finger. He holds it up for all to see, with a malicious grin on his face, “Lets have some fun, shall we?”

He grabs Ezra’s wrist, forcing it out straight and drawing two small _pain_ wards on it. He backs away chanting a spell to activate the wards, and watches as they start glowing a white that matches his eyes.

Ezra stares at the marks until the magic finally reaches him, and he arches half way off the chair, head going back as he screams and yells in pain, squirming as if trying to move away from the source of the pain. With tears in his eyes he begs Stiles to stop, to let him go.

Stiles laughs at him, “Why, why should I stop, you deserve it. You did this to yourself.”

“Fuck you!” Ezra says blood covering his mouth and teeth from biting the inside of his cheeks.

Stiles lifts his hands and stops the wards, doesn’t heal them, but he stops them. Ezra laughs at him, “Ha! I knew you were to pussy to fucking go through with killing me, you fucking piece of shit.”

Stiles smiles, “Don’t tempt me you little fucker.” He brings his hand back up and sends a whole new wave of pain through Ezra’s body; he screams as Stiles laughs, stopping it once again.

“Now, if you could shut the fuck up for just a moment, I would like to ask you a few questions.”

“Why the fuck should I, you are going to kill me anyway, why should I surrender to such scum like you, I know I am better than you, I know I am better that all of you, but especially you, you fucking disgusting excuse for a being.”

Stiles smiles, and looks over at the Hale pack giving them a wink, then looking over at the Argent family, “Your son is such a gem, I was thinking of sparing him, but now I think I might just kill the poor fucker.”

Allison yells at him, saying something for the first time since they all got here, “Please! Please, don’t- don’t kill him, please Stiles stop!”

Chris tells his daughter to quiet down before he speaks, “Please, just let him go, we will handle him ourselves, just let him live.”

 Stiles walks over to Chris and looks at him curiously, “Why, why should I? He didn’t spare one thought when he tried to take my life, so why should I spare him,” He grits out, “I mean look how much I could have lost, almost left them all with no one.” Stiles motions to the coven and Hale pack.

“You don’t deserve to live!” Ezra yells, laughing manically.

Stiles almost flies over to Ezra, he moves so fast, grabbing Ezra’s neck, “Listen here you little piece of shit, I will kill every single fucking one of them, slowly, and make you watch before I kill you, even slower. Now, shut the hell up, and let me ask you some questions….do we have a deal?” Stiles lets him go, and waits looking at him expectantly.

Ezra’s eyes go comically wide before he nods quickly agreeing to answer the questions, “Fine.”

“Smart choice, I just wanted to ask you two simple question, and you had to open you big fucking mouth, this could have been much simpler, if you wouldn’t have pissed me off, and everyone smart, knows not to do that,” Stiles says smiling, “So, what was your point in trying to kill me, and second, can I trust in you that you won’t do it again, and at least help in defeating the werewolves threatening the Hale pack?”

“You know exactly why I did it. But, yes I suppose I can rein in my anger enough to help the Hale pack.” Ezra says, coming to terms with his defeat.

“Good.” Stiles says, letting Ezra go, and walking towards Derek.

‘Stiles watch out!” Derek yells running towards him. But Stiles is too fast, he lifts both hands, stopping Ezra in his tracks.

He coughs instantly grabbing at his throat, slowly turning pale.

Stiles holds his hand up, “Well, wasn’t I stupid for trusting you.”

Ezra is on his knees pawing at the floor, trying to breath but Stiles isn’t letting up his hold.

“That’s too bad, you would have been a great help.” Stiles turns his hands once, causing Ezra’s neck to twist in an unnatural way, and everyone watches as his body hits the floor with a thud, blood dripping onto the floor.

“No!” The Argents all scream at once, breaking out of the guards hold and running towards the body.

Stiles takes a deep breath, reining in his powers, eyes going back to their normal honey brown. He turns towards Derek, nodding and walks out of the room.

**~*~**

Stiles walks into Derek’s room sits on his bad, and waits.

He knows what he did, and in his mind he knows he had too, he doesn’t know why he feels regretful, but he does, he has an empty feeling. It isn’t that Stiles has never killed anyone, he has, for years it’s all been a matter of kill or be killed, survival, and revenge. But, just seeing everyone’s faces as he slowly tortured and then killed a hunter, just makes him feel different.

All Stiles knows now is that he is exhausted, magic like that takes a lot out of him, makes him dead tired, drains him, and weakens him until he gets to sleep.

He rests his elbows on his knees, and sets his head in his hands, breathing slowly, trying to calm down. That’s when he hears the door open, and Derek walks in. He lifts his head, and gives him a weak smile, before leaning back down.

He feels Derek kneel down in front of him, grabbing his wrists and moving them out of the way as he crawls on his knees between Stiles’ legs. He puts his arms around him, squeezing him gently, and setting his head on Stiles’ shoulders.

“I am sorry you had to see that.” Stiles mumbles simply into Derek’s hair.

“It’s okay.” Derek says kissing Stiles’ neck.

Stiles shivers at the contact before speaking again, “I killed a man.”

“I would have done the same.” Derek whispers, squeezing Stiles harder, placing another kiss on his neck, biting and licking at it a bit.

“Thank you.” Stiles says, grabbing Derek’s face, forcing Derek to look at him, and smiles.

Derek furrows his eyebrows, “For what?”

Stiles gives him a soft kiss before continuing, “For caring.”

Derek grins, getting up slightly, and lifting Stiles with him. Stiles flails a bit as he is placed gently on his back on the bed. Derek hovers over him caging him in with both arms on either sides of his head; he leans down biting and licking small kisses up and down Stiles’ neck and collar bone.

Stiles quietly moans before he pushes at Derek’s chest, “I am so tired, do you mind if we just sleep, we can pick this up later.”

“Okay.” Derek says, kissing Stiles once on the lips before situating them both on the bed, Stiles’ back against Derek’s chest with his arm around Stiles’ waist.  

They lay there for a moment, before Derek puts his face in Stiles neck, kissing it once before settling into sleep.

Stiles giggles softly, “Tomorrow.” He holds tightly onto Derek’s hand as they lets sleep wash over both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Chapter Thirteen!
> 
> Thank You for reading!(:
> 
> This took me soooo long to write, kept getting distracted, but I finished it (thank god!). 
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed all of that drama, it was kinda fun to write.
> 
> Questions or concerns, I am on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank you again for reading.
> 
> Chapter Fourteen coming: Wednesday.


	14. The Story Behind the Mask of Will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling all our secret in the early light of morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday Update! 
> 
> Feels and Fluff galore in this chapter, its pretty long too.
> 
> So, please enjoy.(:
> 
> (BTW: There are big chunks of dialogue, so, I'm sorry if its a bit difficult to follow at times.)

Stiles is still in Derek’s arms when he wakes up in the morning. He turns slightly to try and get a better look at Derek’s face, and grins at what he sees. As the morning light shines softly through the curtains, it hits Derek in just the right way showing his calm demeanor, making him look so much younger than he is.

Stiles turns back around slowly, and looks down at the pair of hands that rest at his middle and grips them, he lifts one up and kisses the palm gently, setting it back down before doing the same to the other. He then plays with each finger, taking a good look at the callused pad of every digit, closely looking at the small spirals and each pale scared knuckle, running his hand over the soft and thin skin of Derek’s own, and slowly tracing the small intercut and individual lines of his palms. Stiles takes this moment to imagine what it would feel like to have them run down every inch of his body.

He is then pulled out of his trance when he feels Derek slowly awaken with a grumble, as he turns his head into his pillow yawning, and carefully stretches, joints cracking slightly, making Stiles shiver.

“Stiles?” Derek mumbles sleepily.

“Hey.” He turns around with a small smile on his face, managing to give Derek a small kiss on the side of his face before turning back around. Derek squeezes him gently before returning the kiss to Stiles’ neck.

“It’s early, what are you doing up?”  Derek doesn’t make any effort to move, just whispers into Stiles’ hair.

“I am an early riser.” Stiles grumbles into his pillow as he stretches slowly, never moving from Derek’s hold.

Derek snorts, “Right, well now that we are up, what do you want to do today? I don’t think my mother has a meeting for us set up until later today.” 

Stiles grabs Derek’s hands in his, gently running his thumb over Derek’s knuckles, “Are you asking me on a technical date?”

Derek lets out a small laugh, “You did say we needed to get to know each other.”

“Touché.” Stiles says, turning around all the way, and placing a small kiss on Derek’s lips.

Derek deepens the kiss by running his tongue along Stiles’ bottom lip, he graciously allows entrance, feeling the familiar swipe and turn of Derek’s tongue as it slowly licks into his mouth, Stiles secretly seeks a certain comfort in the warmth of Derek’s mouth on his. He then slowly reciprocates by sliding his own tongue into Derek’s mouth and reveling in the sweet taste of a mixture of mint and sugar.

He moans softly into the kiss as Derek leisurely shifts them and climbs on top of him, caging him in with his arms next to both sides of his head. They never stop the kiss that gets deeper and deeper as they go, they just lay there lazily fighting for dominance but never winning over the other, just constantly swiping their tongues along each other, in a slow rhythm, noses and teeth occasionally tapping and bumping together in the haste to never get enough of each other’s taste.

Stiles finally breaks the kiss after what feels like hours, both breathing heavy, lips a bright pink, as they desperately try to control their breathing, resting their foreheads together. Stiles looks into Derek’s eyes and gives him a slight grin, coming up on his elbows and pecking Derek on the lips before laying back down, continuing to look at Derek.

“Yes.” Stiles says gently, still looking into Derek’s hazel green eyes.

Derek furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “What?”

“Yes, yes to the date.”

Derek smiles brightly, laughing as he leans down and kisses Stiles lightly on the lips, “Okay.”

“And to being your mate.” Stiles says simply, giving Derek a genuine look, to let him know he isn’t lying.

Derek looks shocked for a moment before nodding once and kissing Stiles’ cheek lightly, “Okay.”

**~*~**

Stiles and Derek are sitting on the bed, legs crisscrossed, and staring at each other.

“So, you said you wanted to get to know me, so go ahead and ask me anything.” Stiles says, looking at Derek expectantly.

“Okay, we will start with family first, and then you know- move on from there.” Derek looks down at his hands as he speaks.

Stiles chuckles, “This feels too much like an interview.”

Derek grins, “Yeah, but we might as well get all the basic out, before we get into anything else.”

“True,” Stiles says looking up at the ceiling before he begins, “Okay, well my mother died when I was nine, and my dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills, who I haven’t talked to since I was eighteen, oh- I am also an only child.”

Derek looks at him solemnly, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Stiles says curiously.

 Derek looks at him confused, “For you family situation?”

“Oh, no big deal, it’s been like that for a while, I have a family, the coven, and they are my real family. I love my dad and everything, but he was never there for me when I needed him. He took one look at what I really was, and immediately shipped me off to Dr. Deaton’s to get “training”, which was true _and_ a blessing, but it was also his way of getting rid of me, so he wouldn’t have to deal with me and always worry if I was going to get attacked for what I was. He never looked at me as his son, but as a thing that wasn’t normal, now don’t get me wrong, I know he loved me with all his heart, but he knew I wasn’t an equal in society, and never would be, he couldn’t deal with it. Therefore, got rid of me by sending me to a place I would be cared for, and where he would never have to see me for what I really was, all at the age of twelve.” Stiles looked away towards the wall as he spoke, tears welling up in his eyes.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ chin, forcing him to look at him, “It’s okay, you have to know that I would never leave you, no matter what you were.”

Stiles smiles softly nodding his head, “Your turn.” He sniffles and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

Derek laughs again, “Okay, well it’s a bit of a long story,” he takes a deep breath before continuing, “My parents are mates, have been since the age of sixteen, they had my sister Laura first, after that was Rose, then Gabriel, I am the middle, then came my twin brothers Eliot and Emerson, three years later was my sister Cara, and my youngest sister Leslie was the last girl, and lastly the baby of the family is Anthony, there is also my mother’s brother, my uncle Peter.”

“Wow.” Stiles says with a smile on his face.

“Yeah I have a huge family,” Derek looks away after, taking another deep breath before speaking again, “And to think I almost lost them all, just because of one stupid mistake of a crush. I was sixteen, most of my other siblings hadn’t been born yet, and I had met this girl at school named Kate, she was older and beautiful and I was scrawny and still growing into my body. She asked me out one day, and I was so surprised that someone like her would ask me out, that I immediately said yes. We went on a few dates before we had sex in the back seat of her car of all places, and after that she became more and more distant. We went weeks without talking to each other before she miraculously showed up again, apologizing and saying she was super busy, she never told me with what, but we started going out again, and at the time I was so happy. Then, during the fourth month of our relationship she started acting weird and even more distant than before. I was worried so I told my sister Laura; she promised she would keep an eye out for her, just to make sure nothing funny was going on. And maybe a week later, my entire family and I were sitting at home when Laura came bursting through the door talking nonsense about how Kate belonged to a hunting family named the Argents, and they were secretly planning to kill us all. I didn’t believe her, but the rest of my family did, and they decided to pay them all a visit. That night they ended up killing Kate and Gerard, Kate’s father, and taking the rest of the family into custody, forcing them into a deal of outmost and nonnegotiable servitude and slavery, the Argents had no choice but to surrender and agree, to the then Alpha my grandmother Elise. That all lands us to today, where my mother is the Alpha and the Argents still serve my family.”

Stiles stares blankly at Derek before shaking out of stupor, “I am so sorry you had to go through that.” He leans closer to Derek, and whispers, “I promise I will make sure you never have to go through anything like it ever again, you can trust me, I guarantee to remind you every day that you can, and always will be able to trust me.” 

Derek surges forward catching Stiles’ lips in a fast but sweet kiss, “Thank you.”

Stiles smiles, “I can’t help but to feel like two girls sitting around a campfire, and sharing their secrets.”

Derek barks out a laugh, “It does feel a bit like that, but I like it, we are getting to know each other, little by little.”

“That’s true, so enough with the depressing stuff; let’s talk about the _wonderful_ world of the _supernatural_ ,” He grabs Derek’s hand squeezing it gently, “I can tell you about Magic Beings first, if you want.”

Derek smiles, nodding, “Okay.”

Stiles smirks at him, “Well first off the eyes, as you know they glow, mine are white because I am a leader of a coven, but there are a bunch of different colors a Magic Being’s eyes can be, they usually start to glow a certain color once you have mastered your first skill, and then they stay that way forever,” Stiles flashes his eyes white for a moment showing Derek before switching to his normal honey brown,

“We are born with magic in our blood, a spark, and the will to summon elements and things to aid us in our magic, but we do have to have something to focus on and help us draw out our power, which is where the tattoo’s and rings come in, they resemble either our powers, spirit animal, or both, and they glow the same color as our eyes,” Stiles lifts his sleeve up showing Derek his elaborate and dark black tattoo of a huge wolf, and his simple silver ring with running wolves engraved around it,

“Our powers are unique and difficult to control, but there are many different forms of it, I have mastered almost all of them with years of practice, but the rest of my lower ranks only have mastered a certain few. They all correspond with nature or the body, and even the supernatural, it takes years of practice and patients to be able to control and keep it at bay, I am still working on my control, but I am better than most of my coven. Here I’ll show you something,”

Stiles lets his magic flow, carefully making sure to stay in control, he lifts both hands facing up, as one palm bursts into flames, the other palm producing small rocks. Smiling as he throws his hands up, the flames and rocks fling into the air, then lifting his hands back up quickly, making the fire and rocks stop in midair before they dance around each other, Stiles smiles again looking at Derek who is watching closely the magic above him, he swipes his hands in the air once, causing the fire to go out, and the rocks to fall onto the bed between them.

“I don’t understand, how something so amazing and beautiful, can be hated so much.” Derek says shaking his head still in shock.

“It’s not that they hate it, it’s that they just don’t understand it.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s knee.

“What isn’t there to understand?!”  Derek says loudly, trying desperately to understand the closed mindedness of the people around him.

Stiles shrugs helplessly, “Difference, they don’t understand it, so they chose to destroy it, that way they don’t have to deal with it.”

“But yet they find this to be beauty-.” Derek shifts as he says this, eyes shining a bright blue, face wrinkling between forehead and nose, ears growing pointed, and brow dipping lower.

Stiles reaches out and softly runs his hand over Derek’s cheek, “I do.”

“Doesn’t make it right.” Derek whispers, voice deeper than usual, fangs making it hard to speak clearly.

“True, but we are all different, and I don’t let it bother me, and neither should you.” Stiles is still swiping his thumb over every detail of Derek’s shifted face.

Derek closes his eyes, leaning into Stiles’ touch, and slowly shifting back. He leans in and kisses Stiles gently on the lips, smiling half way into it, “Thank you.”

“For?” Stiles asks curiously, only inches away from Derek’s face.

“Everything.” He says simply, pulling back to look at Stiles fully.

“Same to you. I think this date went quite well.” He smiles at Derek, before shifting, making his way off the bed.

Derek catches his arm, and pulling him into his lap, “Me too.”

Stiles laughs as he kisses Derek, “Good, but I am going to go take a shower.”

“Okay.” Derek whispers, pecking Stiles on the lips one last time before letting him go.

**~*~**

Stiles stands in the steam filled room in silence, in only a towel, looking at himself in the mirror and smiling.

He dries off and throws on the set of clothes he brought in with him, preparing to leave the bathroom.  

He has his hand around the door knob right when he hears it though, a loud screeching sound, then an even louder thump right outside his door.

He swings the door open immediately, looking around for anything. But there is nothing, no trace of anything at all.

This is when he sees him, Derek on the ground covering his ears with his hands, and cringing.

“Derek!” Stiles runs over to him, trying to get Derek’s attention.  He looks up and just stares for a moment before yelling,

“Something went off, and it’s not letting me hear anything but this loud screech!” He has tears in his eyes from the pain, and Stiles brushes his hand over Derek’s hair, mouthing “I’m going to fix this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fourteen! Yay!
> 
> Thank you for reading.(:
> 
> This chapter was a bit cheesy, fluffy, and feely, but I wanted it that way, so I hoped you liked it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Oh and yes, the drama is about to begin! 
> 
> Questions and Concerns? I am on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to keep going with this story. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading.<3
> 
> Chapter Fifteen coming: Saturday.


	15. Ringing of the Ears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan of attack....win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! An update!
> 
> Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Either way, please enjoy.(:

It’s like slow motion; he grabs his bag and sets it next to Derek, as he chants a spell to get his coven to meet him in the room. Then he runs over to the biggest and barest wall and starts drawing a _sound_ ward onto it, causing every sound Stiles wants to stop, go silent all at once.

Derek is breathing heavy but he takes his hands away from his ears slowly, “Thank you.”

Stiles nods as he hears his coven running down the hall, and rush into the room, “What the hell is going on?!”

Stiles puts his hands out in front of himself, in a motion for them to calm down, “Breath, we are under attack- don’t panic. But, I want you to help protect the house- grab some wolfs bane, crystals, spell books, and anything else you will need. And, please stay together.”

The coven nods, and starts hurrying around grabbing everything they need, and heading out the door, before they leave Stiles stops them, “Hey, be careful.”

They look at him all grinning at once before leaving. Stiles just stands there for a moment looking at the empty doorway, before rushing over to Derek. He quickly kneels down next to him, running a hand over Derek’s hair, “You okay?”

“For now, I’m still healing though.” Derek says grabbing Stiles’ hand and brings it down to his lips, kissing it softly before making the movement to get up.

Stiles leans back on his heels, giving Derek room to move, before standing up himself, “Good, but, I do need you to help me find all of your pack, and the hunters, so we can come up with a plan.”

Derek looks at him for a second before grinning, “Okay.” He says simply before shifting and letting out a loud howl into the space of the room.

Stiles winces, “Never thought about that.”

Derek smirks at him, “Yeah, now we wait.”

They stand there for a moment before Derek straightens up a bit, just as his pack comes barreling through the door all at once, breathing heavy.

Talia walks over to Stiles, “They are not far, but we still have time to plan.”

“Okay, I already sent my coven out to protect and barricade the house. But do you have any idea what that noise was, from before?”

“I think it was an amplified wolf whistle, but I am not sure.” Talia says.

Stiles walks over to his bag and starts packing up his stuff, “I think we should move everything and everyone to the great room, so we can make a plan of attack, and keep everyone safe at the same time.”

Talia nods, “Good idea. Alright everyone, get anything you will need, and head straight to the great room, we have a long night ahead of us.” She gestures to the door before walking towards it.

“My coven should be almost done, so I will be there in a minute.” Stiles says walking over to Derek.

Talia doesn’t hesitate, just walks out the door and towards the great room.

Stiles looks at Derek, and squeezes Derek’s right hand in his, “Are you ready for this?”

Derek leans closer to him, “As ready as I can be.”

Stiles leans in, giving Derek a chaste kiss on the lips before speaking in a whisper against his cheek, “Promise me you won’t worry about me when we go to battle.”

Derek softly kisses Stiles’ neck, “You know I can’t do that.”

Stiles rests his chin on Derek’s shoulder taking a deep breath, “You have to, I am strong, I can take care of myself, and I don’t want you getting hurt trying to protect me.”

“We will look out for each other.” Derek says, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“And everyone around us. We can’t stop until the threat is eliminated.” Stiles turns his head into Derek’s neck, taking comfort in the warmth that is Derek.

“Exactly, now let’s go with the others, so we can prepare for this.” Derek says as he moves away from Stiles, and pulls him towards the door.

**~*~**

“We will have the coven stand behind us, so we become the front line, therefore the first to fight,” Talia says pointing at the map of the Hale territory, “they are coming from the east, which is at the right of the property, so we should wait for them in the north, giving us time to calculate their direct move.”

“True, but shouldn’t we spread out my coven, having some out in the open, and some hiding in the distant. Also, splitting up the hunters, the same way would give us a greater advantage. What do you think?” Stiles points to a group of thick trees on the map, “Plus if you spread some of the wolves out, not all in one group, it would give you a lead in the initial attack.” Stiles points again to the map pointing in different spots.

Talia grins nodding as she circles the map with her finger, “You’re right, we will split everyone into small groups, and spread them throughout the territory, bring the enemy deeper into the area that is greatly unknown to them, ultimately making them weaker.”

“Yes, and the coven and I can place wards, spells, and such, throughout the territory to give us even more of an advantage,” Stiles points to certain spots on the map, showing Talia the exact places he plans on putting his magic, “I can mark everyone with a protection ward, so that it will keep you safe, and harder to defeat.”

Boyd comes behind Stiles and whispers, “What’s your back up plan?”

Stiles looks at Boyd for a moment, then his coven, then at Talia, “Magic, and fire power.”

“That’s your back up plan?!” Lydia says from where she is sitting with the coven.

“What, it’s not fool proof, but it will still work, and give us all a bit of room to think.”

“We have enough guns and such, to take down a whole army, so there is nothing to worry about there.” Chris says from across the table where he was observing next to Talia.

“See, our plan of attack will work; we just need to have hope.” Stiles says, looking at his coven seriously.

Talia comes and stands next to Stiles, “They are close.”

Stiles looks at her, then back at his coven, “Get ready, we have a lot of work to do.”

“Everyone, get ready, we are on full attack mode. Get the children in the safe house. Get your weapons, and anything else you need.” Talia says pointing in different directions as she gathers all her supplies, taking one last glance at Stiles.

Stiles goes over to Derek before they go outside, “Remember our plan.” Stiles kisses Derek on the lips softly, sliding his hand up Derek’s neck, before letting go and looking Derek in the eyes.

“I know.” Derek pulls Stiles into a tight but quick embrace, before they both head outside.

Now all there is left to do is wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh. Finally Chapter Fifteen! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I have been super busy with some personal stuff, and I didn't have any time to write. But I finally found time, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It had a lot of dialogue and such, but don't worry next chapter will be even better. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and to everyone who has been so patient.(:
> 
> Questions, concerns, ideas, critiques, anything? I am on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, ANY and ALL feedback is greatly appreciated, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Chapter 16 coming: Saturday. (I am studying for finals this week and I wont have time to write for Wednesday....sorry.) ):


	16. War is Among Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With war there comes blood, and death. But, in some cases there also comes unity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday Update!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.(:

The wind blew as they all stood waiting in their planned out positions and groups. It was quiet, and dark, the only light being provided was of the crescent moon in the sky.

Stiles climbed down from a tree, jumping down right in front of Talia, “Wards are set, _sound_ , _protection_ , _pain_ , _fire_ , _light_ , _tracking_ , and _blindness_ , they are all done, all I have to do is activate them. The rest of my coven is done as well, spells, potions, and crystals, all ready to be used.”

“Wow, your coven works fast. My pack is also set for battle.” Talia says, looking up at the tree and nodding.

“Good, then you all should go out there; my coven and the hunters will get in our positions, and wait for you signal.” Stiles says pointing to the area Talia had set up for her pack.

Talia looks at him once more before signaling Derek to follow her.

Derek stops in front of him, giving Stiles a small smile before catching up with his Alpha.

Boyd comes next to him, “You think we can really do this?”

“I hope. I mean we are prepared enough, experienced enough, and we are all in strong groups, we should have no problem.” Stiles says not looking at him but rather at the stars and the moon high in the sky, and sighing.

“I agree.” Allison whispers coming out of the darkness of the trees she was hidden in.

“Are you and your father the only hunters out here?” Stiles asks now reverting his eyes from the sky in favor of looking at the young huntress.

“No, my older brother and sister, Cole and McKenna are in the other two groups.” Allison looks down at her bow, running the wire between her fingers.

“I am sorry about your brother, but I did it purely out of self-defense, and to protect my family, surely you can understand that.” Stiles motions to himself and Boyd, as he speaks.

“I understand, my brother was evil, like my aunt, and grandfather, he was brain washed by them, so yes I understand why you did it. Unlike the rest of my family, I have sympathy for the situation you and your coven are in.”

“I see, well then it will surely be a pleasure and an honor fighting by your side.”

Stiles looks at Boyd and they both reassure her with a small nod at the same time.

“Likewise. So, I will be over there. Just give me the signal so I can ready my bow.”  Allison walks back into the darkness without looking back.

“Of course.” Stiles says before turning away from her to face Boyd.

“We need to spread out, use your magic and keep it at the ready at all times. I will be over there, keep an eye out for anyone you don’t recognize.”

Boyd makes his eyes glow a bright orange, as a sign of understanding before turning in the direction Stiles assigned him to, taking one more look back at him and smiling sadly.

Stiles returns the smile, before walking over to his chosen position and watches as the Hale pack waits in the dark, looking to the east of the property. He looks down at his hands letting his magic carefully burn through his veins as he activates the tracking ward he set up. Only his eyes glow white as he whispers the spell to make the wards work. It takes a minute, but the wards glow a dim white one by one across the forest indicating the activation.

Stiles smiles to himself before he sends another wave of magic across the forest reaching each of his coven members, to reassure them that they can win this, because he knows they can, they are powerful, and smart.

They send him a wave back, and his eyes flash white from the feeling of power and loyalty that surrounds him.

**~*~**

They wait there for almost two hours before they get any sign of movement.

When they do, Stiles feels it when they run past one of the warded trees. He stands up straighter in an instant, signaling Talia as fast he can, as he starts to feel more of them pass through the wards.  
Talia nods slowly, crouching in a fighting position, and waiting for one of the wolves to get closer.

It takes all of five seconds for Stiles to see one leap through the trees in a blur, straight towards the pack, completely oblivious to the others deep in the forest.

It lands and runs quickly over to Talia tackling her to the ground in one movement, claws out slashing and chomping violently in her face, bright yellow eyes staring straight into bright red ones.

Talia roars loudly before tossing the wolf off of her easily, sending them flying in the air and slamming directly into a tree, sliding down it unconscious.

Stiles watches in awe as Talia’s injuries heal immediately, as she gets up of the ground and prepares for any other wolves to come out of the forest.

Just as Stiles turns his head he catches them in the corner of his eye, four wolves sitting in the trees, watching the Hale pack from above. Stiles smirks at this because it happens to be one of the warded trees, so he quickly lets his magic flow activating a _pain_ ward, causing all four wolves to fall straight to the ground in front of him, squirming and trying to scream, but they can’t because the pain is so powerful.

Stiles twists his wrist once, and watches carefully as the four werewolf’s necks snap loudly, leaving their bodies at a weird angle. Stiles looks at them for a moment before walking back to his position, leaving the lifeless bodies in the dirt.

Talia glances at Stiles, giving him the signal, which he passes to Allison not too far from him, and his coven.

Boyd comes to stand next to Stiles, putting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

“They are coming, very soon.” Stiles whispers to Boyd.

Boyd lets go of Stiles’ shoulder and sighs, “I know. I saw what you did, you killed four werewolves at once, are your prepared to do it again?”

“Of course, I will do anything to protect everyone, even if it means death.”

“You didn’t even give it a second thought.”

“Why should I? This is war.”

Stiles looks at Boyd one last time, before walking out to the clearing, and standing right next to Talia.

He wants to feel bad for taking a life, but he can’t find it in himself to actually feel any regret, because he knows he had to do it. To protect everyone, to eliminate the threat, and to do so, you show no mercy. Because there is about to be a war, and he wants to win. No matter what it takes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Saturday update! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Okay, so this is the start of the war. The next few chapter will be focus on purely just that, a battle. 
> 
> So, yes, thank you to everyone for being so patient this week. Because, not only did I have to study for finals and everything, but I was also suffering from some major writers block. But, I worked through it, because I really wanted you all to finally be able to see the beginning of the battle. 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.(:
> 
> Question about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. See you next time.(:
> 
> Chapter Seventeen coming: Monday (hopefully)


	17. Pierce through Skin and Bone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numbers don't always guarantee a win, but neither does experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday Update! 
> 
> (Mostly dialogue. sorry if any of it is hard to follow.) 
> 
> But, please enjoy. (:

Talia looks over at him as he gets closer, **“** You should be hiding.”

“They won’t know what I am; there is no need for me to hide.”

“They will be able to smell you.”

“Well, I _am_ _supposed_ to be your servant, besides if they think it’s just me they will be less suspicious.”

“Fine, but don’t say or do anything until I tell you to.”

Stiles smirks, “You got it boss.”

Talia growls before tilting her head up to the sky, and sniffing the air, “They are here.” She looks straight ahead as six people come walking out of the forest with smirks on their faces.

“Ah, I see you have been waiting for us.” The man says, who looks to be the other packs leader, but Stiles isn’t sure.

“What do you want?” Talia snarls, eyes turning red as she speaks.

The man puts his hands up still smiling, “Just here to talk,” He looks left and right at the werewolves standing next to him, “Isn’t that right everyone.” The werewolves snort, looking at their _leader_ , then at Talia.

“Stop playing games, if you want to talk, then talk. Don’t send your weak little mutts out to attack my pack, and then come into my territory acting like you belong here.”

The man’s smile drops and his expression turns cold, “I came here to discuss territory. My name is Nathan, now all I want to do is talk like civilized beings, if that’s alright with you.”

“I don’t give a shit what you want, you have disrespected my pack, and now I have really lost all interest in anything you have to say, because I don’t negotiate with scum like you.” Talia spits out, eyes turning red.

“Listen here you bitch, I can either negotiate an agreement for territory, or I can take it from your cold dead hands.”

“You and your rag tag group of mutts don’t scare me at all, so I suggest you leave.”

“I really don’t feel like leaving actually. I came here for land, and I intend on getting it.”

“I asked nicely, and I only do that once. See, I really don’t wish to get violent, so please leave _peacefully_ , or I will _forcefully_ make you leave.” Talia gives him an expectant look.

 _Nathan_ snarls, taking a step forward, “There are fifty of us, and only nine of you. Do you really think you have room to be making threats?”

“Knowledge and experience trump over stupidity and numbers any day.”

Nathans eyes shine a bright red, “Well I’m tired,” He claps his hands together looking at Talia smiling sadistically, “How about we spice things up a bit.”

As he says this, Nathan and the five others go running towards the Hale pack, and Stiles only has seconds to react to all the movement. He lifts his hand up quickly letting his magic course through his veins lighting his body and eyes the familiar bright white, and he stops the six werewolves mid leap, frozen in the air, bodies stick straight arms glued to their sides, “Stop.”

Nathan barks out a laugh as he is suspended in the air, “I see you have a little weapon. But, you really think that one of your weak fucking Magic Beings is going to stops fifty werewolves!”

Stiles smirks, looking at Talia, and then at Nathan and the five other werewolves above him, “You should really do your homework before you go into battle.”  He twists his hand a millimeter to the left, causing all six werewolves’ bodies to twist into an unnatural shape.

They all scream in pain before Nathan laughs hysterically into the wind, “Is that all you got!”

Stiles laughs at him, “You really do underestimate me.” Stiles lifts both hands, forming one into a fist and the other he moves in a slapping motion, causing all the werewolves except Nathan to fall to the ground in a heap of unmoving limbs.

“How-you- you’re- you can’t possibly-no!?”  Nathan roars loudly into the wind, desperately trying to shift.

“No, no, I suggest you don’t do that it won’t hurt anyone but you. Now stay still, I wouldn’t want you to injure yourself.”

“Fuck you, you piece of shit, let me down and we will see who gets hurt more!” Nathan struggles, suspended in midair trying to gain control of his limbs.

“Ah, well if you want to be a little shit about everything, I guess I’ll let you go.” Stiles smirks as he twists his right hand into another tight fist, and sticking the left hand out palm down, then reciting a spell, causing all of Nathans bones to break and crack loudly, Stiles then stills his hands, making Nathan fall to the ground in a pile of screaming limbs.

He howls loudly, shaking the area around them causing everyone to lose their footing a bit, “Attack them! Kill them all!” Nathan yells before he goes unconscious on the ground.

“Is he dead?” Stiles hears Derek ask his Alpha.

‘No, but the rest of his pack is coming.”

“Well I suggest we prepare for the battle then.” Stiles says simply, looking out into the forest.

“I suppose so. Are the rest ready?” Talia asks looking over at Stiles.

“Yes, just waiting for the signal.”

“Good.”

Stiles nods, “How far off are they?”

“Not much, they are close. Can your wards pick anything up?”

Stiles tries to focus on his magic pin pointing each ward he set up. It takes him a second, but he feels it, as soon as one of them runs past the warded tree, “There, to your left.”

Talia looks, and just as she does, about twenty werewolves come barreling through the trees, shifted, and roaring and snarling at them.

“Give them the signal.” Talia commands before she fully shifts, into a dark and hairy beast that stands on two legs, and runs into the group of opposing wolves. She roars, picking up two or three of them at once and throwing them into a tree.

Stiles looks away, and lets his magic flow, sending the signal to his coven, to come into the battle, then he activates every ward he set, making the forest shine a blinding white, before going dark again.

Just as he turns around to face the fighting, he zones in on Derek, fighting, and he see two beta werewolves come at him at once, puncturing him with their claws, making Derek fall to the ground, blood dripping from his lips, his eyes empty of all life.

“No!” Stiles screams at the top of his lungs, running full speed towards Derek’s still form.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter Seventeen!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This starts the real battle. I tried really hard to make the dialogue and action as good and detailed as possible, so I hope I did that well enough. And, there is more fighting and drama to come, so come back Wednesday for that. (;
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.(:
> 
> Questions about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank you again for reading. See you next time.(:
> 
> Chapter Eighteen coming: Wednesday.
> 
> (P.S. If you pay attention to the title and summary of the chapters, its kind of like foreshadowing, just in case no one noticed.)


	18. Never Let Me Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone, you do whatever you can, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday Update!
> 
> Please enjoy.(:

He knows he is screaming as he runs, because every single opposing werewolf in that field is frozen and staring at him, but he doesn’t care that he is drawing attention to himself, because all that matters right now is getting to Derek, who seems so far, yet so close he can almost feel the warm energy leaving his bloodied body.

Two brave enough werewolves try to stop him in his tracks by standing in front of him and snarling, but he is so enraged that it doesn’t even take any effort to make his magic work, he snaps them in half before they can even get a hand on him, then throws them across the field, out of his way, and starts running again, because he _needs_ to get to Derek.

Once he is close enough he drops to his knees right in front of the pale unmoving being that is supposed to be his _mate_. His hands hover over his body still face down in the dirt, he doesn’t want to touch him or hurt him anymore than he already is. But, he ends up turning him over on to his back gently anyway, cursing as he catches the two huge gashes in his chest, blood still seeping out of them.

Stiles stares at him with tears in his eyes as he brushes his hand over Derek’s face like he always does, then slowly drags two fingers down to his neck, checking for any sign of a pulse, and all he gets is a faint slow beat that vibrates his fingers slightly, and he is suddenly able to breathe a little easier.

“We promised we would protect each other,” Stiles whispers fingers still on Derek’s neck, “And I intend to keep that promise, but please don’t let go just yet, you need to give me a chance to actually protect you,” Stiles sobs as he leans down to press a kiss to Derek’s forehead, “I will be right back, just hang on.” He presses a shaky hand to Derek’s bloodied chest before getting up and sprinting into the forest.

He yells as he runs into the darkness of the trees, “Lydia!” He sends out a wave of magic to try and locate Lydia as fast as he can.

“What-what’s wrong-oh my god what happened- you are covered in blood!” Lydia says in shock, as she comes running out of a section of forest.

“It’s-Derek, he is-hurt, bad.” Stiles tries to catch his breath as he speaks, putting a hand over his heart feeling it beating rabbit fast.

“What can I do?”

“Come with me, I need you to help me heal him.”

“Okay.” Lydia says simply giving Stiles a sympathetic look, before they run as fast as they can back to Derek.

**~**~**

It happened all too fast, one second he is fighting an opposing werewolf for threatening Stiles, the next he feels a sharp pain in his chest, hitting the ground with a thump, the last thing he sees is Stiles staring straight at him.

Then it all turns into a slow motion scene, like he is underwater and slowly drowning. He knows he hears Stiles talking to him, but he can’t move, can’t speak, can barely even see. All he knows is Stiles is there speaking to him, and touching him, but he can’t do anything, can’t tell him anything, all he can do is watch as his mate breaks down.

He struggles with the darkness threatening to take over, he can see it as it blurs into his eyesight, but he fights it, _for Stiles_ , but he feels so tired, all he wants to do is close his eyes and _rest_.

But then he hears Stiles say he is leaving and Derek almost gives up right then and there, because he thinks Stiles is giving up, but then he focuses and hears Stiles say he will be back, _because of the promise_. So he decides to _fight a little longer_.

**~*~**

He is fully numb, struggling to keep his eyes open when Stiles finally comes into his line of sight.

“Hi,” Stiles pauses to check for a pulse before continuing, “Okay, I am going to fix you, I promise, but it’s not going to feel good, but once we are done with you, you should be fine.”

Stiles turns to look at something behind him, “Listen, keep the enemy as far as possible until I’m done-yes do whatever you have to- No, I know it will draw attention-Just do it!”

Stiles turns back to him, looking him in the eyes, “Don’t you dare let go, never let go, no matter how much this hurts, understand me Derek- blink if you get what I’m saying.”

He blinks slowly, licking his lips, “What are-you going to do?” His voice is raspy, and he coughs, spiting blood all over his already bloody shirt, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, but stop wasting your strength, you need it to heal,” Stiles rubs a hand over Derek’s forehead, “It’s going to hurt, but just- please fight through it.”

He blinks again, but he can feel the numbing of his body getting stronger, and all he wants to do is close his eyes.

“Hey, no, keep your eyes open!” Stiles snaps his fingers in front of him, holding his hand and squeezing it before letting it go, “We are ready, just hold tight.”

“Lydia, let’s go, we are losing time!”

“You think I don’t see that.”

Derek hears them bickering as he stares at the sky above, the stars and moon shining down on him.

“Okay.” Stiles and Lydia come back into sight, eyes and the rest of their bodies shining brightly, Stiles the familiar white, and Lydia an almost blinding pink.

Stiles smiles at him faintly before using his magic to make a claw on one of his fingers, and Derek already knows what’s about to happen before it even does, he feels a burn and pinch on both of his arms, as they slowly carve _wards_ into his skin.

“Alright, we did the healing wards, now what.”  He hears Lydia ask Stiles.

Stiles looks down at Derek, “I’m sorry about this,” Stiles looks at Lydia, “We have to break his bones one by one to trigger the natural healing, then chant the spell.”

“Its two simple puncture wounds, why so drastic?”

“They ripped out organs, and punctured his heart, and he has been bleeding out for an hour, his body is healing too slowly for actual survival.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so let’s go, we are wasting time,” Stiles looks down at Derek, then at Lydia, “I’ll do the upper body, you do the lower.”

She nods before scooting down by Derek’s feet.

He watches as Stiles and Lydia glow brighter, rolling their sleeves up, and grabbing an arm and a leg, “It is going to be painful, just bear with us.”

Derek literally sits straight up as he screams in pain, when Stiles break the first bone, his right arm; he coaxes Derek back down slowly, “We aren’t done yet, just breath.” As he is distracted, Stiles breaks his elbow, and hand, he roars in pain. But, he can actually see clearer, when Stiles starts to make his way over to his left side.

But, everything stops when he hears a loud roar, and someone screaming, “Stiles, It’s the Hales they can’t take them all on their own!” It’s Scott yelling.

“Well then help them, idiot!” Lydia yells reaching for Derek left leg, and easily breaking it, he howls in pure pain, but calms after realizing he can actually feel his body again.

“I think it’s working.” He rasps to Stiles, who grabs Derek’s left elbow.

“Good, that means we are almost ready, you are still hurt badly though, it’s just the adrenalin kicking in, that’s clearing your head.”

“That’s-that’s good-real good-I am-going to be-okay.”

Then just like that he is back under water, drowning.

“Derek? Derek, can you-can you hear me, Derek!?” He can feel Stiles shaking him and he thinks he smiles, but he isn’t sure because everything feels good and numb, like floating.

“Don’t let me go” Derek whispers, before everything goes black.

**~**~**

“Derek!” Stiles shakes him again harder, “No!”

“Stiles, what do we do?!” Lydia yells letting go of Derek’s leg, and staring at him.

“The spell.” Stiles says simply. He isn’t letting go, he isn’t letting Derek go, and he is not dying today.

Stiles takes a deep breath and uses all his energy to make his magic as powerful as possible, his entire body glowing a bright white.

“Are you ready?” Stiles asks Lydia, who is shining just as bright as him, the pink making him squint slightly.

“Of course.”

Stiles nods once before in a voice deeper than he has ever heard, he puts both hands on Derek’s  chest, chanting as loud and clear as he can. Lydia and the rest of his coven behind him, still fighting all join in, chanting together. The battle field shines an array of bright colors, before everything goes dark again, and the only thing shining is Stiles.

Once the spell is over, Stiles waits, staring at the body of his mate.

He waits, and waits.

Until, Derek surges up into a sitting position, gasping loudly.

“Oh thank god.” Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and bursts into to tears.

“Stiles, what happened?” Derek asks, looking at his hands.

Stiles surges forward, catching Derek lips in a deep kiss, filled with love and worry. Derek lets Stiles lick into his mouth, allowing him to taste what he thought he would never have a chance to again. Stiles whimpers half way through the kiss, throwing his arms around Derek’s waist, “I didn’t let go, because I promised I wouldn’t. I love you.”

Derek looks surprised, before smiling brightly and giving Stiles a chaste kiss on the lips, before putting his face into his neck, “I love you too.”

Just as they pull apart, they hear a roar, and watch as Nathan’s lifeless body is thrown half way across the field.

They look back, and see Talia bloody and wounded, “Are you too quite done, you just missed an entire battle.” She glares at them.

“Glad we could be of assistance, but I was trying to _save your son’s_ life. But, whatever.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, well I need help cleaning up.”

“You got it boss.”

Stiles kisses Derek once more before they both get up.

Talia walks up to him, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “Thank you.”

Stiles nods once before hurrying off to catch up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eighteen! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!(:
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed that. I tried to make it as detailed as possible. And I was thinking of making this a cliff hanger (because I love those.) But it felt wrong to leave it like that, so tied up two things: the battle and an injured Derek. So, again, I hoped everyone liked it as much I did actually writing it.(:
> 
> Chapter Title inspired by the song: Never Let Me Go- Florence + The Machine
> 
> Questions about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank you again for reading. See you next time.(:
> 
> Chapter Nineteen coming: Monday(ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!) 
> 
> (P.S. If you pay attention to the title and summary of the chapters, its kind of like foreshadowing, just in case no one noticed.)


	19. Through the River of Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When grudges are held, its inevitable that people get hurt.

Stiles runs up behind Derek, grabbing his shoulders to stop him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“I almost lost you there.”

“I know, but I’m good now, no worries.”

Stiles goes to grab Derek’s hand “Right, you scared me half to death, it was-.” But he stops abruptly, eyes going wide.

“What, what’s wrong?” Derek looks all around; trying to figure out what spooked Stiles.

“Derek, it’s a _liquid silver_ trap,” Stiles pushes at thin air, trying to break through the barrier, but it burns his hands and he jumps back, “I have never seen one like this.”

Derek bends down to try and break the line, but Stiles yells, “Don’t! Liquid silver can be mixed with anything, I don’t want you getting hurt, just leave it.”

Derek eyes turn blue as he starts growling.

“Hey look at me- go and warn the others, I’ll- I guess I will just wait here.” Stiles says, looking down at the thin circle of sliver on the forest floor and sighing.

“But-.”

“Go!”

Derek frowns but nods before taking off full speed in the direction of the others.

Stiles watches until he can’t see Derek anymore, then looks down at the silver frowning.

“Oh, looks like you’ve got yourself a little problem.”

Stiles looks up quickly, searching for where the voice came from.

“What the hell-what did you do!?” Stiles eyes shine a bright white before flashing back to brown.

“Oh, did you think I would just forgive you for everything you did, just like that?”

“ _Chris._ ” Stiles spits, eyes glowing even brighter.

“Ding-ding, we have got a winner,” Chris chuckles, “And look, all it took to stop the all-powerful Dominari leader, was a little liquid silver.”

“You may have trapped me, but I still have all my powers.” Stiles flicks his wrist to the right, causing the hunter to fly into a tree.

Chris gets up coughing, whipping the blood from his lips, “And I thought you were going to go down gently, stupid to think such a thing.” He snaps his fingers and nine men come out of the darkness holding tightly to each one of his coven members, and Derek with knives to their throats.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Stiles’ eyes flicker white, then back to brown.

“It’s funny what a little sliver _and_ wolfs bane can do”

From a distance he can hear Derek growling and thrashing against the hunter’s hold, “You will pay for this!”

“Oh, is mommy dearest, or should I say your bitch of an alpha going to come to the rescue?” Chris smiles as Derek snarls eyes turning a bright blue.

“Enough!” Stiles yells, twisting his fisted hand, causing the ground around them to shake before stopping, “What do you want, I know you didn’t just come to fuck with me for the hell of it.”

“True, but I was just starting to have fun.”

“I could end you right now, and not blink an eye.”

“That’s no way to talk to someone with the upper hand, is it?” Chris says leaning close, but not crossing the circle, as he does, the hunters with the others tighten their grips bringing the knives closer to everyone’s neck.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Stiles and Chris both look at the same time, to see Talia and the rest of the Hale pack, looking furious eyes shining different bright colors.

“Oh, it’s nice of you to join us.” Chris mocks, walking away from Stiles in favor of fully facing Talia.

“I repeat, what the hell is going on here?” Talia says deadly calm.

“Well, I just couldn’t bear the thought of you actually letting these abominations literally join your _pack_. Just imagine what the council will think.”

“I don’t give two shits about what the council would think, and I defiantly don’t care what you think or _want_.” Talia’s eyes shine a bright red, as she starts to walk closer to Chris.

“Now, now, let’s not get are fur in a bunch, unless you want your precious toys, and your beloved son to die.”

“Let. Them. Go.”

“Actually, no, I don’t think I will.”

“I am not going to ask you again. Let them go!”

“Why do you care so much, I mean, you only used them for their powers, I know you were going to kill them after anyway. But, then your fucking dip shit of a son had to go and _mate_ with one of these- these _things_.”

“That is besides the point, they are innocent.”

“Wrong. They are disgusting excuses of beings that are only good for killing things. You saw it for yourself, one snap of the wrist, and they can kill anything. What about them makes them in any sense innocent? If anything they are just plain dangerous, not anything you want around your _family_.”

“Sounds like you know this from _experience_.” Stiles bites out with a smirk before Talia could say anything more.

“You little shit, shut up _now_.” Chris says pointing an angry finger at him.

“Oh, did I strike a sensitive nerve? Does it bother you _that much,_ that your youngest daughter is _shacking up with my kind_?”

“I said be quiet.”

“Actually you said _shut up_ , but that’s beside the point. I just want to know what exactly it is the fuck you want.”

‘I _want_ you all dead.”

“Well it’s obvious you can’t have that.” Stiles says, smirk growing bigger.

“You know I am-.”

“Dad, what the hell are you doing?!” Allison yells, running out of the darkness of the trees, her siblings following close behind her.

“Allison, I told you to stay where you were.”

“Well I’m sure as hell glad I didn’t listen-wait, Scott?! What are you doing with them?” Allison yells, making a move to run to Scott.

“Allison! Don’t you dare.”

“What you are doing is wrong, don’t you get that! They have done nothing to anyone!” Allison takes another step, getting slowly closer to Scott and the others.

“Allison, you have left me with no choice. What I am doing may be wrong, but this- this is worse,” Chris makes a gesture to the coven, “They-he, could kill you, so I am doing this for your safety, I’m sorry.” Chris nods simply to the hunter holding Scott.

The man laughs before digging the knife deep into Scotts abdomen, causing Scott’s eyes to widen in a mixture of pain and shock before he falls to the ground in a heap of lifeless limbs.

“No!” Stiles yells the same time Allison screams, “Scott!”

Allison runs, and falls to her knees (a vaguely familiar way Stiles did with Derek) trying to put pressure on the gash in Scott’s abdomen, blood seeping through her fingers as she sobs.

Stiles is unmoving with shock for a moment, but recovers quickly, and he is _furious_.

“How dare you.” Stiles snarls more inhuman than ever.

He lets his anger fuel the wave of magic that forces its burn through his veins, before he vigorously beats his fists against the invisible barrior. He concentrates, allowing all his magic to flow to his hands, feeling his blood become hotter than it ever has, putting every ounce of magic and energy he has into breaking the barrior.

 From one moment to the next, his whole body goes from a bearable white, to an unearthly bright and blinding white, causing the formally invisible circle of silver to shine white matching the exact intensity as Stiles’ body. Then it breaks, causing a loud boom, and light to cover the entire forest before going dark again.

Stiles walks out of the circle unharmed, brushing silver flakes off his shirt. He looks up and immediately zones in on Chris.

“You should really brush up on the history of my coven, before you try and make a move on us.”

“What?”

“I don’t have time to explain it. Now, let them go, all of them.”

“No.”

“Are you really that stupid?” Stiles says, laughing a bit hysterically.

“If you want them, you are going to have to kill me first, because there is no way in hell I am letting these abominations go freely.”

“Well, that can be arranged.” Stiles smiles sadistically, raising his hand into the air, causing Chris to dangle above them. He glances over at Allison, hands still clasped over Scott’s wound.

“Do I have your permission?”

“Do it, he isn’t the same anymore, he deserves what’s coming for dishonoring the code.”

Stiles nods, before forming his hand into fist, forcing the elder Argent’s body to fold completely in half, he lets out a scream, before falling silent. Stiles moves his hand, making Argent’s lifeless body lower to the ground.

He then looks over to the hunters holding the others, “If you were wise, you would leave, and not look back.” They quickly drop the knives and take off, not looking back even once.

Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and looking over to Alpha Hale, “Well, that was fun.”

She rolls her eyes, before ordering her pack to start cleaning up.

Stiles looks at his feet before hurrying over to Scott.

“Out of the way.” Stiles says firmly, looking down at his friends, who’s normally caramel skin paler than ever. He lays both hands on Scott’s abdomen, chanting a spell. His eyes shine white, as he lets his magic burn slightly, activating the spell. It slowly mends Scott’s wound back together, leaving only a small scare.

“Is that it?”

“No, I still need to force the toxins from the silver out of his blood.”

Allison cringes slightly, but nods, watching intently as Stiles waves his hands over Scott’s entire body, chanting an entirely different spell.

Nothing happens for a moment, before Scott’s whole body arches off the ground, glowing a bright yellow, before settling back down. Scott surges up seconds later into a sitting position, gasping loudly.

“What the hell?” Scott rasps, rubbing at his stomach.

“You were stabbed you idiot.” Stiles says, resting a reassuring hand on Scotts shoulder, his eyes shining a bright yellow to show submission.

The rest of the coven and the Hale pack come up to them looking at Stiles, then at Scott and Allison.

Stiles gets up with a grunt, “Well, not that I don’t enjoy a great fight, but I think we should clean up, and try and avoid any more near death experiences,” Stiles dusts off his knees, walking towards the Hale home, “God, I need a shower.”

Everyone snorts out a laugh, before following Stiles to the house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nineteen!
> 
> Thank you for reading.(:
> 
> Sorry I couldn't post on Saturday, I have just been really sick, but I wrote this chapter anyway, though it was when I was drugged up on cold meds. But still, I hope you enjoyed this. I just felt wrong leaving last chapter with no action like drama, so I did this, and yes I killed Chris as well, so sorry if I caught anyone off guard with an unwanted death, but it felt like it fit in with the direction the plot was going. 
> 
> Questions about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank You again for reading. See you next time.(:
> 
> Chapter Twenty coming: Wednesday.
> 
> (P.S. If you pay attention to the title and summary of the chapters, its kind of like foreshadowing, just in case no one noticed.)


	20. Eye of the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eye of the storm is the most calm part, its where everything settles. But, its also when every emotion held in, every wall built during the initial storm, all comes tumbling down.

Stiles walks through the huge front door of the Hale mansion, stopping before heading towards Derek’s room, “Isaac?” He calls out, watching as everyone comes piling into the house.

Isaac is the last one in, and he quickly walks over to Stiles, “What?”

“I want you to make sure the coven is alright, especially Scott, get Lydia and Erica to help anyone who needs healing, and make sure Boyd and Jackson pack up all our supplies, have Danny check on all of the wards around the house, and _you_ , make sure to get some sleep.”

Isaac nods taking in the directions, before turning away to follow Laura.

Stiles watches him silently before making his way to Derek’s room.

** ~*~ **

He walks into Derek’s room to see him lying on the bed.

“Shower.” He whispers pointing towards the bathroom door. He hears Derek grunt in response before closing the door.

He turns on the shower to allow it to warm up before walking over to the sink, taking a hesitant glance at his reflection in the mirror. He sighs before shucking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor along with his bloodied pants; turning slowly around in a circle, as he examines the small cuts and bruises he has scattered all over his body, his cut lip, and his tangled hair matted with dirt and blood.

Then like a wave, it all flashes in his mind in small pieces, all the events that have happened in the last few hours, repeating the same few things to him. A constant buzz since he got back into the house.

_You broke your promise. You almost lost Derek. You almost lost Scott. You let down your coven. You are a failure._

Stiles takes in a shaky breath and plants his palms roughly onto the counter. Shutting his eyes he breathes in and out, trying to control his magic, as it gradually heats up his entire body.  He lets out a small sob before falling to his knees onto the cold tile of the bathroom, stopping himself from falling completely with a fist to the floor. He tries again to breathe, but his lungs only allowing small intakes, so he closes his eyes and focuses on the slow hum and drip of the shower, now desperately trying to keep ahold of the already slipping control he has on his magic, feeling the almost unbearable heat spread through his veins, it telling him to _just let go_.

He lets out another sob, squeezing his eyes shut, letting only a few tears fall onto his hands below him, them too squeezed into two tight painful fists. Desperately trying to breathe, Stiles puts a hand to his chest and forces short breaths out of his lungs.

Feeling dizzy he quickly opens his eyes and sees faint reflections of bright white coming off the tile before letting out a loud cry and falling onto his stomach, finally gasping out a gurgle like deep breath. Whimpering slightly as he closes his eyes, letting the darkness engulf his vision completely.

** ~*~ **

He only slightly registers the door being flung open, before he feels Derek lifting him up by his waist, pressing him close to his chest, “Stiles, breath.” Derek whispers into his ear as he rubs Stiles’ chest.

Stiles lets out a loud sob, tears running down his already red cheeks, “I can’t-I- I can’t breathe, Derek, I- you need to go away, I don’t want to hurt you, I’ll hurt you if you don’t leave- my control, Derek please!” He struggles to get out of Derek’s hold, crying loudly, as he gasps for breath, eyes going white then back to brown in short little flashes.

“No, no Stiles, relax, I’m not going to let go until you’re okay.” Derek situates Stiles so that he is facing him, and then tightens his hold again.

“No, no stop, I already let you get hurt once. Derek, please- I already hurt you once. Please, I broke our promise. You almost died! Stop- stop let me go. Derek, I can’t- no!” Stiles yells, crying loudly as he struggles to get out of Derek hold, but Derek doesn’t let go, just holds on tighter.

“Hey, hey look at me, I’m here, alive. I healed. You healed me, you didn’t break your promise. Stiles, I’m okay-alive,” Derek has tears running down his face as he grabs Stiles’ hand placing it over his heart, “See. I’m okay, you saved me. You’re going to be okay-I’m-We will be okay. Just breath Stiles. Breath for me, please.” Derek sniffs rubbing at the tears in his eyes with one hand, as the other holds tightly to Stiles, who has stuck his face into Derek’s neck, breath already slowing, letting out small sobs and little gasps.  

** ~*~ **

After a while Stiles is breathing better, still in Derek arms, both of them sitting on the bathroom floor and leaning against the tub, as the shower still runs.

“Thank you.” Stiles mumbles, face still in the curve of Derek’s neck.

Derek rubs small circles on Stiles bare back, “Its okay. But, I think you should take a shower, so you can rest.”

“Right, okay.” Stiles says, removing his face from Derek’s neck, and looking up at him with blood shot eyes, skin around them red and puffy, tears staining his cheeks. He gets up and sticks his hand into the water. “Still a bit warm.”

Derek nods before heading to the door to give Stiles some privacy.

“Don’t leave.”

“What?” Derek says, not turning around, hand hovering over the door knob.

“Please, just don’t leave. Stay with me in here.” Stiles points to the shower, not looking a Derek.

“You want me to shower with you?”

“Yes, I mean No- its I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Okay.” Derek whisper slowly, turning around and walking over to Stiles, putting his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Thank you again.” Stiles says, in return putting his arms around Derek’s waist.

Derek grunts in response, before kissing the top of Stiles’ head, then letting go in favor of undressing.

Stiles takes off what little clothes he has left on, before hesitantly getting into the shower, Derek following him moments later.

Stiles stands directly under the spray of the water, letting it cascade lightly over every inch of his body, vaguely aware of  Derek standing behind him, his hands around Stiles’ waist, his lips littering light kisses down his neck, lightly racking his teeth over his collar bones.

Stiles shivers before whispering, “I love you, you know that, right?”

“Mm Hmm.” Derek hums shortly before kissing his shoulder, “I love you too, lets switch.” Derek bites down on Stiles shoulder, sending sparks down his spine, before letting go and stepping back to let Stiles move.

Stiles lets out a small moan, before switching spots with Derek, and grabbing the shampoo sitting in the corner of the shower. He watches Derek as he lather shampoo in his hair, gradually turning in a circle, letting the water reach ever part of his body, Stiles smiles whiles scratching his fingers at his scalp, washing out all the grime in his hair from the battle. Once his hair is soapy enough, he goes and gets some more shampoo, making his way to Derek.

He sets his finger gently into Derek’s hair, working the shampoo into it with circular motions, Derek closes his eyes, and lets out a noise that sounds almost like a purr, “What are you doing?”

Stiles stops, starting to move his hands slowly away from Derek, “Washing your hair, duh. But sorry, I’ll stop.”

“No, it’s okay, I like it.” Derek says, with his eyes still closed.

Stiles laughs lightly before resuming his scrubbing motions. He lathers both their hair up until they both have big white bubbly globs on top of their heads.

 Derek smiles at him, kissing him softly on the lips before reaching behind him for the body wash, “You first.”

Stiles nods, smirk on his face as he watches Derek squirt soap into his hands, turning around only to let Derek place both his palms onto his back, spreading it around his shoulders and down his upper back.

Trying to reach every small inch, every crevasse with small swipes of soap, making Stiles grow hot all over and his breath catch in his throat, he places both hands on the tile wall, bent over as Derek glides his soapy hands across Stiles’ lower back, down his ass cheeks, stopping only to tease Stiles hole lightly with one finger, then making his way down the back of his legs, all the way down to his feet.

Once he is done, Stiles is a panting mess, breathing heavy, “Jesus.” He breaths out, turning around to face Derek, who has smug look on his face.

Derek lathers up his hands again, this time placing them on Stiles’ collar bones, dragging his blunt finger nails down his chest, stopping to pinch his nipples lightly, forcing a small moan out of Stiles. Derek smiles before going lower, dragging his soapy hands over Stiles’ abs, then placing them on his hips, leaning in to kiss Stiles, nipping on his bottom lip and pulling at it before letting go, and dropping to his knees.

He brushes his fingertips along Stiles’ thighs, leaving little soap imprints of his fingers, then goes back up to Stiles happy trail, dragging his fingers through it, until he reaches his pubes, leaving it slightly soapy. Then he reaches Stiles’ cock, placing his fingers around it, pumping it a few times, causing Stiles to arch off the wall he was leaning on tilting his head back and moaning loudly, Derek uses one hand to steady Stiles before taking his entire cock into his mouth, bobbing once, licking lightly at the slit, then twirling his tongue around the head once, before letting go with an obscene pop.

“Tease.” Stiles pant, eyes shut still, before straightening back up. He looks down at Derek and smiles.

“Okay, rinse.” Derek whisper as he stands back up.

Stiles does as he’s told, rinsing off all the soap before moving back over to Derek, placing a hand on his shoulder. He leans in and places a soft kiss on Derek lips, before planting small kisses around his jaw, up to his ear, nipping at it before whispering,

“My turn.”

**~*~**

By the time they turn the water off, they are both panting heavily.

“Bed. Bed, right now.” Stiles says, capturing Derek’s lips in a sloppy kiss, full of teeth and tongue. Derek lets out a playful growl as Stiles moans softly. Derek lifts Stiles up by his hips, Stiles wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist almost instantly.

Still kissing as they make their way out of the bathroom and towards the bed, only parting when the back of Derek’s knees hit the bed, and they lay down, twisting and turning in the already unmade bed.

Derek ends up on top of Stiles, hovering over him, looking down at him, both their lips swollen and red.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, definitely.” Stiles says before leaning up on his elbows to peck Derek on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty! Holy Crap FINALLY!
> 
> Thank you for reading!(:
> 
> Damn, I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated since May 6th. But, I hope this chapter made up for the two weeks I haven't posted. I worked really hard to push through the horrible writers block I had, just to get this chapter written and posted, so I really, really hoped you enjoyed it. I kinda mixed in a little fluff and porn together for everybody, because who doesn't love that! Anyway, I should be able to get the next chapter out for you guys by my usual set dates. And again, I am so sorry for making you wait all this time, so thank you for being patient. 
> 
> Love everyone who reads, and sends me love and messages on tumblr, leaves kudos, being patient and everything!<3
> 
> Like always, questions about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank You again for reading. See you next time.(:
> 
> Chapter Twenty One coming: Soon 
> 
> (P.S. If you pay attention to the title and summary of the chapters, its kind of like foreshadowing, just in case no one noticed.)


	21. A New Reign.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one moment ends, another one begins. That's how life works. There is no stopping it.

Derek nips at Stiles’ bottom lip as they separate, before leaning down to start placing small kisses on Stiles’ neck biting occasionally and watching as the skin reddens; licking a hot strip across his adam's apple as he slowly makes his way down his chest. When he get to Stiles’ nipples he plays one between his teeth, then the other causing Stiles to gasp and arch slightly off the bed.

Derek stops to trail warm wet kisses all the way down to Stiles’ abdomen, placing a small kiss right below his navel. He then rakes his teeth down and through Stiles’ happy trail until he reaches his cock. He doesn’t take it into his mouth, instead blowing hot little puffs of air onto it as he travels down farther, making Stiles’ skin pebble up as he moans softly.

Derek looks up at Stiles’ with a smug smile on his face, keeping eye contact while he flattens his tongue on Stiles’ balls, licking straight up until he reaches the head of Stiles’ cock, finally taking it into his mouth, Stiles whines as he feels the wet heat of Derek’s mouth and grasps the sheets tightly as Derek sucks lightly, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and at the slit. He lets go when Stiles tries to thrust upward, looking at Stiles and smirking.

Derek rises off of Stiles’ body and looks down at him as if asking permission, Stiles just nods and spreads his legs apart. He watches as Derek’s eyes darken; hesitating for a moment before sliding down the rest of the way, spreading Stiles’ cheeks, hot breath tickling Stiles’ puckered hole.

Stiles closes his eyes, fingers tightly intertwined in the sheets below him, when he feels the flat of Derek’s tongue softly drag over his sensitive hole, he keens at the warmth, trying to shift and push himself closer to Derek, but the older man simply lays a steady hand on his hip; forcing Stiles to stop his movement altogether, in favor of watching Derek stick one of his long fingers into his mouth, slicking it up generously, before slowly pushing it into Stiles’ entrance; He moans loudly, head tipping back, as he scrambles to touch and hold onto any part of Derek he can reach. Derek chuckles, keeping his finger as still as possible as Stiles squirms under him.

“You are such a tease. Just, please- please, just- move.” Stiles pleads finding a tight grip on Derek’s shoulder, painfully waiting for Derek to make any movement.

“I’m going to open you up nice and good, just for me- only me.” Derek whispers, eyes turning blue quickly before going back to the familiar hazel.

“Yes. Yes- only you, now please, _move_.” Stiles watches as Derek smirks before finally, _finally_ moving his finger slightly sliding it quickly in and out in one quick move, repeating the same motion over and over, occasionally crooking his fingers. All of it making Stiles arch and squirm, relishing in the pressure and feel of it all.

By the time Derek has three fingers in, Stiles has been reduced to a sweating, whimpering mess of limbs, constantly trying to get _more_. More pressure. More friction. More movement. More Derek. _More_. All of his senses on overdrive, every time Derek brushes against his prostate or stretches him _just enough_ , he feels as if he can see clearer and it is _blissful_ , yet at the same time the haze of pleasure engulfs him, and takes over, again making him arch his body upward shouting a slur of curses and commands, repeating Derek’s name over and over, until the man above him complies, and goes faster or hard or keeps doing or going.

Stiles loves it. He loves it all. He loves Derek.

“I’m ready. Come on- I want you in me. Please.” Stiles pants out, almost like begging.

Derek smiles, pulling out his fingers, listening as Stiles whines at the loss. He leans over Stiles to reach into a drawer rummaging through it before coming back with a small bottle of lube in his hand.

“You okay?” Derek whispers, as he squirts a generous amount into his hand, slicking his own cock with it.  

Stiles nods quickly watching as Derek get closer, lining up his cock with Stiles’ entrance, slowly pushing in, every inch he looks up at Stiles for any sign of protest. But Stiles says nothing as Derek finally bottoms out.

Derek makes a small noise leaning down and kissing Stiles deeply, tongue brushing roughly over his lips, forcing his way into his mouth before he licks filthily, tasting Stiles like he will never get the chance ever again. He returns the kiss, moving slightly, trying to find the perfect friction, but Derek lets go, thrusting quickly into Stiles, then coming all the way out before roughly slamming back in. He does it multiple times, finding the perfect rhythm, brushing constantly over Stiles prostate, again making Stiles shout and curse.

Derek places both hands by Stiles’ head caging him in, as Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, both staring into each other’s eyes, panting and shuttering. Derek slows down after a moment, making the movement painfully tantalizing, lighting Stiles’ body on fire, making him whimper, and squeeze his eyes shut in pure pleasure. Derek leans down, peppering small kisses all over Stiles’ face and neck. He tosses his head back, granting Derek more access.

As Derek’s movements become more erratic, he reaches down between them both, grasping at Stiles’ cock, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts, brushing his thumb across the slit, and twisting slightly, Stiles opens his eyes looking straight at Derek, before going in for a short chaste kiss, then looks down watching as Derek strokes him.

Before Stiles can warn him, he thrusts up into Derek’s fist, coming with a shout, short hot spurts fall across his belly.

Derek comes shortly after, eyes turning blue as he does so with one last thrust. He gently falls onto Stiles, panting heavily into Stiles’ ear.

“I love you.” Derek rasps.

Stiles smiles, before turning to kiss Derek on the cheek, “I love you too. Thank you.”

“I would do anything for you, hope you know that.”

“Of course.”

After a few minutes of silence, Derek pulls out, causing Stiles to wince.  

They both settle, getting as close to each other as they can, Stiles laying across Derek his head resting on his chest, as Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, squeezing him tight before intertwining their free hands together. Stiles lets out a breath, as Derek kisses the top of his head.

**~*~**

“Do you ever find it crazy that we have only known each other for a week, yet I love you, and you love me?” Stiles whispers.

They have been laying there for what feels like hours, just relishing in the afterglow, and steeling each other’s warmth, lying intertwined in the mess of blankets. Not moving at all, just staring into space, enjoying the quiet they can share with one another.

“Not at all, you are my mate. It only took the right moment for us to find each other, who really cares that it took us such little time for us to fall in love, if it was meant to be?” Derek says, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke.

“True.” Stiles says, moving to kiss Derek but as he does there is a knock on the door.

They both grumble, and scramble to get the blankets over both of them.

“Come in.” Derek says loudly.

The door opens and a woman with blue dress comes in she stands by the door and looks at them, “Hello Mr. Derek, your Alpha has requested a meeting; the whole household must attend, including guests. Please be there in ten minutes. Thank you.”

She walks out without saying another word, closing the door behind her.

Derek just stares at the door, before looking at Stiles and shrugging, getting out of bed and looking for some decent clothes.

Stiles does the same, reaching for his _lovely_ jump suit that he knows and loves.

“What do you think it’s about?” Stiles asks once he has his clothes on.

“I have no idea.” Derek mumbles as he grabs Stiles’ hand and heads towards the door.

**~*~**

They enter the meeting hall, where Talia and Alexander sit at the head of the table and everyone else including the coven sit in different spots, Derek and Stiles take seats across from each other, Stiles on the side with his coven, Derek on the side with his family.

“I’m sure you are all wondering why I brought you here,” Talia addresses to the entire room, “And yes I understand it’s very late. But this could not wait any longer.”

“What is it?” Peter asks from his place at the table, everyone looks at him and then back at Talia.

“My second and I have decided that we will be choosing a new Alpha, simply because I am no longer at the age to be dealing with pack affairs anymore, therefore someone else in the family will take my place.” Talia says, looking over at her husband and smiling.

The whole room goes silent, staring at the Alpha in shock.

“And who might that be?” Peter again speaks up looking at Talia with suspicious eyes.

“My son, Derek of course.” She looks over at Derek smiling eyes shining a bright red.

“What!” The entire Hale pack erupts in a huge flow of yelling and surprise, Derek left sitting there looking straight ahead in silence.

“Be quiet!” Talia roars eyes still red, fangs out, staring at her pack.

“But, why him!? He is the youngest out of all eligible people of the family. Why?”   Derek’s sister Laura shouts pointing at Derek.

“Sit down, and I will explain.” Talia say using her Alpha voice, watching as Laura sits down silently.

“Do you all realize that Derek is the only one with a mate, the most well rounded, hardworking, and attentive one out of all of you?”

“He tried to get our entire family killed by a fucking huntress, why would we want him as our Alpha!?” Gabriel Derek’s older brother shouts standing up and looking straight at Talia.

Every single person in the room even Talia go completely silent staring at Gabriel with shock.

Derek eyes widen as he slowly looks over at his brother.

Gabriel looks at Derek with surprise, as if he didn’t mean to say that at all, “I’m sorry- Derek I- I’m so sorry.”

Derek has tears in his eyes as he gets out of his chair and walks over to his brother, punching him straight in the jaw.

“How dare you!” Derek yells, wolfing out as he stands over his brother’s cowering body, raising his clawed hand to come down over his brother’s throat. Everyone scrambles to try and get to Derek, but Stiles is quicker, he moves one singles hand up, freezing Derek and his brother in place.

“Don’t. Just- Derek stop, you will regret this.”

“Let me go.” Derek says through clenched teeth.

“Grab him.” Stiles tells Talia, who moves to grab Derek around the waist.

Stiles drops his hands allowing Derek and his brother to move again, Derek thrashes against his mother’s hold, trying to get to his brother.

“Take Gabriel out of here.” Talia says desperately trying to keep a strong hold on Derek.

Peter and Alexander drag Gabriel out of the room, leaving everyone standing around in shock.

“Alright, let’s get back to the meeting.” Talia says letting go of Derek like nothing even happened, as Stiles moves closer to Derek, putting his hand on his cheek.

“Look at me, he didn’t mean it, just calm down. It’s okay, let’s just finish the meeting.” Derek looks at Stiles and nods rubbing his cheek into Stiles’ palm before they both go back to their original seats.

Peter and Alexander come back into the room, and Talia starts talking again, “Where was I, oh- yes, Derek’s Alpha ceremony will be held tomorrow. Please prepare a speech, including one new law you want to be put in order in Beacon Hills, who your mate is, and anything else you want to say. Everyone must attend, so please wear your best clothes.” Talia moves to get up out of her chair.

“Wait- who is Derek’s mate anyway?” Laura says from her chair.

“Our Magic Being coven leader, Stiles” Talia says with a smile, as she gets out of her chair, and walks out of the room.

Everyone is left staring at Stiles, who shrugs before getting up with Derek and exiting the room in silence.

**~*~**

Stiles is sitting in Derek’s room, as he hold Derek, who’s curled around him with his face in Stiles’ neck.

“I can’t believe he did that, we are supposed to be family and pack. Why would he bring something up that he knows would hurt me?”

“I don’t think he meant to say it.” Stiles says, rubbing Derek’s back.

“He still did. And now I have no choice in being Alpha, and I have to write a speech, in twenty four hours! How am I supposed to do that?”

“I’m sure you will figure it out, I know you can do it.”

“Thank you.” Derek mumbles as he kisses Stiles’ neck.

“Hey, I would do anything for you too, remember this mate thing isn’t just one sided.” Stiles says, as he feels Derek smile against his skin.

“You’re right.” Derek says as he gets up and stretches, heading towards the bathroom.

As he walks over to the bathroom, there is a small knock at the door, they both move to get it, but Stiles stops Derek, “It’s fine I’ll get.”

Derek nods as he goes into the bathroom and shuts the door, just as Stiles opens the other one.

When he does, Isaac is standing there with the rest of the coven, looking scared. Stiles stands there for a moment before moving to let them in, “What’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” The coven all ask at once.

“Tell you what?” Stiles asks confused as to what they were asking.

 “Don’t you dare play stupid with us.” Lydia says, jabbing a finger into Stiles’ chest.

“Why didn’t you tell us, that you mated with a werewolf, the exact type of people that we have spent years running from!?” Isaac yells, looking hurt.

“I was going to tell you guys. I just needed some time.”

“Why would you feed us that entire coven is family bullshit, if you were going to just up and leave us all for a fucking monster.” Scott shouts, eyes glowing yellow from his anger.

“No, you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to be a fucking hypocrite- you don’t get to tell me how to live. I am the leader of this coven for a reason!”

“Then act like it! Don’t go putting us all in danger, just so you can get laid!” Erica screams at him.

“Is that what you think this is just some stunt for a one - night stand? Why do you think I would do that! His fucking Alpha knows it’s real, how can be so stupid to think that is all this is! Do you not get that this is forever, it lasts for the rest of our lives! If anything, it will keep us all safe!” Stiles is screaming, eyes bright and white from his burning anger.

 “He is going to hurt you, and you know it. One day, he will rip you to shreds like the monster he is. And then what, what are you going to do then?” Jackson says looking at Stiles expectantly.

Just as Stiles is about to answer, Derek comes out of the bathroom, “I would never hurt him. I would die before I would lay a single threatening hand on him.” Derek says, walking across the room to stand next to Stiles.

“Do you believe me now? I want this, we want this. Nothing about this is bad. Now, if you can’t accept it I’m sorry. But no matter what, you guys will always come first, you are my coven my first family, and my only family, I just want you to accept a new addition. I love him, and I need you to understand that.” Stiles says, eyes going back to their normal honey brown, reaching to hold Derek’s hand.

His coven stands their looking at them, before their eyes shine an array of color as they come to embrace Stiles and Derek in tight hug, Stiles eyes shine in their familiar white, and he looks over at Derek and smiles seeing Derek’s own eyes shine the bright blue he loves.

“Thank you.” Stiles whispers as he tries to get his arms around his entire _family_.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty One!
> 
> Thank you all for reading.(:
> 
> I hope you all loved it, this took me so long to write (sorry), because I wanted to try and get everything in there, so I can start working on wrapping everything up. Anyway, there is only one actual chapter left, then the epilogue. 
> 
> NEWS: I would like to ask anyone who is willing to please make cover art or a video or something for this story (pretty please, I would love you forever and a year.)....Oh and I started writing a new story called: Thank God for Survivor (its a lot different than this story.) so if you are interested, please read it. Also on my tumblr I am now taking writing prompts and all that good stuff, which I will post on here for anyone's enjoyment. Please contact me on tumblr if you have any questions. 
> 
> Love everyone who reads, and sends me love and messages on tumblr, leaves kudos, being patient and everything!<3
> 
> Like always, questions about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank You again for reading. See you next time.(:
> 
> Chapter Twenty Two coming: Soon
> 
> (P.S. If you pay attention to the title and summary of the chapters, its kind of like foreshadowing, just in case no one noticed.)


	22. Conclusive Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like always, to every significant beginning there is an even more significant end. But, to every conclusive end there is a new hopeful beginning. Its just how the world works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is (un)officially the end my loves. 
> 
> But not to worry. There are such things called Epilogues.
> 
> Please enjoy.(:

Stiles sighs loudly as he shut the door when the last of the coven leave Derek’s room. He looks over at Derek, who is sitting on his bed, head in his hands, and frowns.

“You can do this….just write what you feel needs to be said to the town as a whole, and think about what really needs to be done to make the town better than it already is.” Stiles says reassuringly as he sits down next to Derek, laying a gentle hand on his back.

“I just….I don’t know if what I want, the town will want as well. I feel like as soon as I get up on that stage for my speech, I am going to mess up and the whole town is going to hate me.” Derek mumbles, head still in his hands.

“I doubt it will be that bad. Just do and say what you think will be right. And, if the town doesn’t like it, oh well, they will learn to.”

“I don’t think it’s that easy. The people haven’t had any big _or small_ changes in over ten years. They are used to their ways, and I just don’t think I will be able to be a strong enough influence to change it. I’m young, and I’m new. I just know they won’t like me.”

“They will love you. But, you better start writing your speech now, it’s getting pretty late.”

Derek looks up from his hands and smiles slightly, “You’re right. But, I think I am going to go to my mom and see what she thinks of my ideas.”

“Alright….do you want me to go with you?” Stiles asks standing up.

“No I think I need to talk to her alone for this one.”                                                                        

“Okay. Well I’ll be here when you get back.” Stiles says smiling as Derek leaves the room.

**~**~**

Derek knows before he even gets to his mom’s office that his idea for the new law is big, and that she will probably object to it immediately. But it’s worth a try.

He takes in one last deep breath before opening the door to his mom’s office.

“Hey, mom….I have an idea for the new law…. I want your opinion on it.”

**~*~**

“Absolutely not!” His mom yells eyes red with anger.

“Why?! It will be a good change for every single person in the town.”

“It’s too big. They will object to it as soon as you even suggest such a thing.”

“It doesn’t matter; they will learn to live with it. They have to; it will make Beacon Hills a better place.” Derek argues, desperately trying to get through to his mother.

“I want them to respect you as the new Alpha, not hate you. This move you want to pull is way too dangerous. I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I think it will help the town become better. You told me to come up with a new law, so I did…. it makes sense.”

“Fine….you’re the new Alpha, and this will be your first challenge at becoming a leader. You want this, then make it happen. But, if something goes wrong, you have to deal with it and take responsibility for it. So, prepare for that, it isn’t that easy, you just don’t force a new law onto a group of people, and then just let them run wild with it. You control them. You are the Alpha, do you understand? You are the leader, now you must lead. I didn’t just choose you because you had a mate, I chose you because you have the ability to lead and be strong enough to stick with it. Don’t you dare prove me wrong. You want this, then go for it; I support you no matter what.”

Derek stares at his mother before nodding, “I understand. And I won’t let you down.”

Then he walks out of the room without another word.

**~*~**

“Are you sure about this? I mean, it just seems really drastic.”  Stiles says as he reads over Derek’s speech.

“I want this. It’s a good start to a better Beacon Hills, and I hope the town’s people will agree.”

“Me too….good luck tomorrow. I am sure you will do great.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“Don’t worry the coven and I will be there, watching and supporting you. Just relax.”

Derek nods as they both get into bed for the night. Getting as close as possible, before both slowly fall asleep.

**~*~**

Derek is in a suite with his speech in hand, trying desperately not to just give up on the entire situation and leave.

He looks over at his mother, dressed in her pants suite, alpha broach buttoned on for the last time. And he doesn’t understand how she looks so confident, when he is over here freaking the fuck out.

She notices the spike in his heart rate and walks over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders, “Listen, I know this is one of the most nerve wracking things you will ever do, but it won’t be the last. When you walk out there you walk with confidence, walk like a leader, and like you aren’t afraid. When you say your speech, say with the same amount of confidence. You are the Alpha, now act like it. But, don’t worry we’re all out there supporting you, so just relax and act as natural as possible. Good luck my love, I know you will do well.” She hugs tight, rubbing her nose along his neck one last time before the stage manager comes and tells her it’s time to get started. She steps away winking before walking out into the overly crowded room.

He watches her as she walks, head and back straight, chin up, walking quickly. Everyone who was standing before is now sitting silently watching in awe as his mother walks onto stage, all before the doors shut in his face. He then listens as the loud intercom speaks out into the crowd, “Please welcome your alpha of Beacon Hills Talia Hale.” There is a loud and big amount of cheers and claps before it quiets down back into silence.  

“I called this meeting today because, I am officially stepping down as Alpha of Beacon Hills,” There is an array of gasps and mumbling before his mother continues, “Therefore I am giving the position to my son Derek Hale.” There is a beat of silence before a bunch of reports start asking questions, in which his mother shoots them all down immediately.

Then the stage manager comes up to him and tells him it time to go, and he takes a deep breath before collecting everything his mother has told him, building up as much courage and bravery he has inside him and opens that door.

**~*~**

As he walks down the aisle to the stage, every single person in the room is staring at him. But, he pushes down every insecurity and doubt in his mind, and walks as confidently as he possibly can, masking his face with his famous stoic look; all the way up to the stage. He shakes his mother’s hand, his eyes shining blue, and her eyes shining red, _for the last and time_.

He stands in front of the pedestal, staring out into the crowd, taking one last deep breath before opening up the paper with his speech on it and begins,

“Hello citizens of Beacon Hills, as you know I am Derek Hale. I have lived in Beacon Hills my entire life; I have seen it change in more ways than one. I have seen different people come and go, and the good moments and the controversies. I love this town, and I feel as if it’s my true legacy to lead and protect this city as well as the ancestors before me have, to keep it as safe and as prosperous as possible. I believe that our town is great in all ways, except one. See, since I can really remember, Beacon Hills has always been a peaceful place, but behind all of that was a pure hate for one specific kind, and that is the Magic Beings. They are no different than the werewolves; they are supernatural beings and should be treated with as much respect as the rest of us. All those years ago werewolves were treated as monsters, yet as time went on things changed and now we lead people and keep them safe, we earned our place in society, and I believe Magic Beings should have the same opportunity. Because, from what I have seen and witnessed they deserve respect, simply because they do things that keep our city safe, yet we are all too blinded by hate to see the actual benefits they have laid out for us. Therefore, when my mother and former alpha told me that I was to create a new law for our community, I decided to put in place the MBR act or the Magic Beings Rights act, stating simply that is against the law to commit any crime against a Magic Being that has the intentions to harm or disrespect them. In conclusion I would like to thank you all for your time, I look forward to making Beacon Hills a better and safer place. Now please join me in welcoming my mate and new president of the MBR committee, Dominari Coven leader Stiles Stilinski.” 

He watches as Stiles walks up onto the stage in the suite they picked out this morning, looking at him and smiling. Stiles stands next to him, grabbing his hand and waves. The crowd is a mixture of clapping, hushed whispers, and cheers. The reporters then run up and start asking questions, but his mother comes back up on stage before any of them can get a question asked.

She then walks up and whispers into Stiles’ ear, his face goes blank before smiling again and nodding. He lets go of Derek’s hand and walks off stage to go and sit with his coven.

His mother then comes over to him, “It’s time for the Ritual of The Passing ceremony. I have to willingly give you my alpha status, and you have to accept it. Then I will officially be a Beta and you will be the Alpha.”

Derek nods, “So, what do I have to do?”

“We both have kneel, and hold each other’s hand, and Stiles will help with the passing.”

Derek looks over at Stiles who is back on stage, holding a book, and waiting for his mother and him.

They kneel in front of each other, and his mother grabs his hands. She looks at him with a reassuring smile. Then Stiles starts to chant a spell, eyes shining their bright white.

At first he feels nothing, just his control fraying slightly. But, then his mother’s head falls back, eyes bright red as she lets out a blood curdling roar, gripping his hands tightly. He listens as Stiles’ voice gets loader and more hurried before there is a painful heat that flows through him, causing him to shift and let out a pained howl. Then all at once he feels a burning sensation take over his body, worse than any wound or shift he has ever been through. He can feel his wolf going crazy, as he squeezes his mother’s hands trying to stop the pain. They both let out a cry of agony mixed in with a growl before everything stops. They then both let go of each other’s hands, and get flung forward onto their hands and knees.

When Derek looks at his mother, her eyes are a bright gold and she is smiling at him. He can feel the difference and power but thankfully he still has his control. Realizing all of this he gets off the ground and hugs his mother tightly.

“You did it sweetheart. You’re the Alpha now.” She lets go of him, and walks over to the pedestal at the same time he walks over to Stiles.

She speaks into the microphone, “Thank you all for joining us for this ceremony. The meeting is now over.” At that announcement everyone starts getting up and leaving except for the coven and the pack. 

He hugs Stiles tightly, as they both laugh, “I told you, we all knew you could do it.”

Derek puts his face into Stiles’ neck, taking a deep breath, “I’m so glad that’s over.”

Stiles kisses his hair, “Let me see your eyes.”

Derek lifts his head and flashes his eyes, “How do I look?”

Stiles grins, “Like the Alpha.”

Derek kisses Stiles on the lips hard before grabbing his hand, “I couldn’t have done it without you. Now, let’s go home.”

“Wait. Before you go, the coven and I wanted to get you something….from all of us.” Derek watches as the coven comes up from behind Stiles and hands him a small golden box. When he opens it there’s a gold necklace with a red stone in the middle, and when he looks closely there is small flower of dried wolfs bane infused into it.

“Don’t worry the wolfs bane won’t hurt you,” Derek nods, “Here let me help you put it on.”

Stiles grabs it and lifts it over Derek’s head, looking with fondness as it sits right in the middle of his chest. Derek grins and looks over at Stiles, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. _Now_ we can leave.” Stiles grabs his hand and walks with him to the car that’s taking them home.

**~*~**

They lay next to each other shoulder to shoulder in bed, as a feeling of happiness surrounds the room. In the comfortable silence as they share each other’s warmth, with no movement just staring up at the ceiling.

But, a moment later Stiles turns to face him, “So, what do we do now?”

“What do you mean? We have everything we need.”

“Exactly….so what’s next?” Stiles says, smile turning into a concerned look.

“Well we are safe, and strong both as a pack _and_ a coven. But I do know what we _could_ do.” Derek says with a smirk.

“And what’s that?”

“We _could_ get married,” Stiles bursts into a fit of laughter, and Derek frowns, “What?”

“No, it’s just…..I would love to see you try and tell your mother that you’re going to marry me.”

Derek lets his eyes flash red, “I’m the Alpha and you are my mate.”

“Ha! I’d like to hear you say that to your mother!” Stiles wheezes out through his laughter.

 “I see your point.”

“But- _If you’re_ asking. It’s a yes…. you know-just in case.” Stiles says, kissing his shoulder with a serious look in his eyes.

“You mean-Stiles you’re….being serious. Okay….okay.” Derek says, before a big smile splays across his face and jumps on top of Stiles, littering his face with kisses as they both laugh.

Derek knows, now that from this moment on, his future looks brighter than it ever has.

He has his mate; he has his pack, and _his coven_. He has his family.

And for now, that’s all that matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty Two!
> 
> Thank you all for reading.(:
> 
> Well, that is (un)officially the end to Years of Running. But, there will be TWO epilogues that will tie everything up. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a ridiculous amount of time to write (Since June 10th) and I'm sorry that happened. But I'm glad I finally finished, yet I am also a bit sad to see YoR getting ready for it's final chapters. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has been reading, from the people who have been doing so since the very beginning and to the people who have just come across the story.
> 
> REMINDER: I would like to ask anyone who is willing to please make cover art or a video or something for this story (pretty please, I would love you forever and a year.)....Oh and I started writing TWO new story called: "Thank God for Survivor" (its a lot different than this story.) & "I Love You Like I Love the Moon" (Its filled with pack feels, but its a bit dark.) so if you are interested, please read them. Also on my tumblr I am now taking writing prompts and all that good stuff, which I will post on here for anyone's enjoyment. Please contact me on tumblr if you have any questions.
> 
> Love everyone who reads, and sends me love and messages on tumblr, leaves kudos, and for being patient and everything!<3
> 
> Like always, questions (spoilers if you can't wait until the next update) about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank You again for reading.(:
> 
> Epilogue #1 coming: Soon


	23. Epilogue One: The Royal Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. & Mrs. Hale Would Like to Request the Honor of Your Presence
> 
> At the Marriage of Their Son
> 
> Derek Andrew Hale 
> 
> To
> 
> Genim Vincent Stilinski 
> 
> At the Beacon Hills Chapel. 
> 
> Reception to Follow.
> 
> Thank You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Epilogue.
> 
> The Wedding.
> 
> I listened to "Unchained Melody" the entire time I wrote this, so if you want you might want to listen to that while reading.
> 
> Please Enjoy.(:

_(4 months later)_

 

**_ 6 weeks before the wedding _ **

“Don’t you think it’s a little cliché that the colors for our wedding are red?” Stiles asks Derek as he looks at all the bright red items Lydia had left for them in their room.

Derek walk up behind him, “Not really, it’s a color that represents both of us.”

“But, don’t you think it’s a bit much, I mean, everything is red!” Stiles yells flailing a bit as he points at all of the stuff that’s for their wedding.

Derek then wraps his arms around his waist and props his head onto Stiles’ shoulder, “I don’t care what color everything is, as long as I get to marry you.”

Stiles smiles, “Yeah, and look how much persuasion it took for us to actually get to this point. But, I guess you’re right, I put Lydia in charge of the decorating; I really don’t think I have anything to worry about.”

“Exactly. But, you know you still haven’t filled out your half of the wedding invitations.”

“What do you mean? The coven is already here, who else is there to invite?”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek says with a concerned look on his face, “We talked about this remember, you told me you would invite him. He is your father; I think he has the right to see his only son get married.”

“He hasn’t shown much concern for my life in the last ten years, why exactly would he start now.”

“He is your father, he still loves you and you know it. So, just be the bigger person and invite him. You never know what good will come out of it if you do.” Derek says, pressing a light kiss to Stiles’ neck.

“Fine.”

“Oh, and I almost forgot, you also promised you would talk to Scott and finally get passed your differences.”

“That also means I have to choose a best man.” Stiles says with a sigh.

“Yes, yes it does.”

“You’re evil you know that.”

Derek laughs as he lets go of Stiles, “Just go and get your stuff done.”

“Six weeks sour wolf, six weeks and you will be stuck with me forever.”

“I look forward to it.” Derek says over his shoulder as Stiles leaves their bedroom.

**~*~**

Stiles asks one of the servants to get all of his coven members to meet him in the Great Room.

This is why he finds himself sitting at the head of table, as he watches his coven file in.

“Scott, can you come sit in the second in command seat, and Isaac sit across from him. We have some things to talk about.”

He watches Scott and Isaac share sideways glances before sitting where they were asked to.

“What is this all about?” Scott asks, not looking Stiles in the eye.

“I wanted to talk to you about the past and the actions that lead us to the position we are in now.”

Scott lifts his head up to look at Stiles for the first time in a long time, eyes shining yellow as a sign of submission. Stiles looks across the entire table as every member of his coven’s eyes are glowing their specific color. Stiles nods once eyes flashing white before all of them look down again except Scott whose eyes where still yellow.

“Scott, I understand that your past actions where unintentional and mistakes. And I recognize that as months have passed you have learned your lesson, and you know you can never do such things again without talking to me first, otherwise you will suffer the consequences, and that it is me following my instincts when resulting in such punishment. Correct?”

Scott nods, eyes finally turning back to their normal brown.

“Good, because I missed you buddy. And I have decided to make you _and_ Isaac my best men.”

“Does this mean I am forgiven?” Scott asks with a glint of hope in his eyes.

“In more ways than one man,” Stiles says, before he is tackled into a hug by Scott, “If I knew it was going to be this easy for us to get over this, I would have done this a long time ago.”

Scott laughs as he lets go of Stiles to sit back down.

“Wait, so that’s why we’re all here, so you can have heart to heart with McCall?” Jackson says disbelief crossing his tone.

“Problem?”

“Nope.”  Jackson replies quickly

“Good.” Stiles says with a grin.

Lydia then stands up and gestures between Scott and Isaac,“Right. Okay, that’s all good and great, but it’s impossible to have _two_ best men.”

“It’s my wedding, if I want two best men, then I _will_ have two.”

“Does this mean you’re the bride?” Erica chimes in with a wicked grin on her face.

“Oh shut up!” Stiles whines as he starts laughing.

“Group hug!” Danny and Isaac yell together.

The whole coven starts laughing as they huddle into a group hug full of bright eyes and tattoos, and _love_.

“Six weeks guys, and our family will be way bigger than just us.” Stiles whispers into their small huddle.

“I think you’re ready though dude. We will all be there for you.” Scott says squeezing Stiles’ shoulder.

**__ **

**_ 1 week before the wedding: _ **

“So, are you having a bachelor party?” Danny asks as Stiles and the rest of the coven eat breakfast.

“We are both men, I think it defeats the purpose.”

“It’s your last night being technically single.” Erica chimes in as she chews on a piece of bacon.

“I guess I mean…..only me and Danny like men. And, I don’t think all of you will want to go if it’s going to be that kind of party.”

Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, and Scott all shake their heads at once.

“See, that’s what I mean. I just don’t see the point. Derek is just going with his pack for a run through the woods and some other wolf stuff. So, I really don’t think we can do much.”

Lydia then whips her head in Stiles’ direction, “We could always go out to dinner.”  

“Yeah since we aren’t hiding for society anymore, we can go out in public.” Erica says sarcastically as she gets up to wash her plate.

“That’s true. But it’s Beacon Hills, there isn’t much to choose from.” Isaac says with a frown.

Then Scott jumps out of his seat like his ass is on fire, “Oh! I got it! We can go to Denny’s!”

“Seriously, that’s what you come up with?” Jackson says with an unimpressed face.

“It’s cheap and we all like it. I think it’s a good idea.” Boyd chimes in before he gets up to throw his trash away.

“Denny’s it is then! My last day as a free man will be spent eating a moon over my hammy sandwich.” Stiles says with a soft smile on his face, as the whole coven bursts into laughter.

**__ **

**_ Night before the wedding: _ **

“Twenty four hours, and I will be officially yours.” Stiles says kissing Derek on the lips one last time until the day of their wedding.

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Stiles smiles as he grabs his overnight bag headed for the hotel he and the coven are staying at for the wedding, “I’ll be the one walking down the aisle sour wolf, don’t forget.”

Derek smirks as he closes the door to the house, “I’ll try not to.”

**~*~**

Stiles sits in the hotel room with Isaac and Scott as they wait for the rest of the coven trying not to freak out, “Oh my god, I’m getting married tomorrow.”

Scott and Isaac look at each other before raising an eyebrow at Stiles, “Yes, that is the whole reason why we are sitting in this hotel room.” Isaac says.

Stiles stares blankly at the ceiling, “Twenty four hours.”

“Don’t freak out Stiles, you love Derek man, you can do this.” Scott says reassuringly as he claps a hand on Stiles’ back.

Stiles nods as he gets up and heads for the bathroom.

**~*~**

He hears the rest of the coven come into the hotel room, but he stays in the bathroom. He is truly and utterly afraid for tomorrow. A million scenarios run through his head as he sits on the bathroom floor trying to control his breathing and not start sobbing.

 He doesn’t know why he is freaking out; he knows he loves Derek more than anything in the world. But, just the idea of everyone they know watching him as he makes a vow that will affect the rest of his life, frightens him beyond belief.

He sits in the bathroom not doing anything but counting the tiles on the floor and breathing heavy. Stiles feels the first few tears run down his face, as he takes in long gasping breaths. Mad at himself for being stupid about something that isn’t even bad, something so simple and happy like his wedding day, that he lets his control slip. His eyes flash bright white before going back to their natural honey brown.

He is rocking back and forth when he hears the lock to the bathroom door getting picked and then flung open. Lydia standing on the other side with an angry look on her face before it softens and she sinks onto the floor with him. She grabs his wrists and forces him to look at her.

“What exactly are you freaking out about? In twenty four hours you are going to be walking down the aisle and into the arms of a super sexy wolf man, and are lucky enough to be spending the rest of your life with him. So, please tell me why you are in this bathroom having a panic attack, when you could be out here celebrating the fact that you are getting married.”

Stiles stares at her in shock before smiling so big it hurts his cheeks, and hugging Lydia tightly, when he pulls back her eyes are shining a bright pink matching Stiles’ bright white.

“Thank you.”

Stiles then gets up off the bathroom floor and joins his coven for one last night of just them.

**__ **

**_ The Wedding Day: _ **

  Stiles adjusts his _red_ tie that matches with his all black suit, knows both him and Derek are matching, while the rest of the wedding party is wearing black with white shirts and _red_ ties.

He looks in the mirror one more time before turning to the coven, watching as they help each other put on their buttoner flowers. And he wonders how Derek is doing with his preparations. Stiles is still nervous, but he is ready.

He looks one last time in the mirror before asking Scott to help him with his buttoner flower.

“So you guys did personal vows?” Scott says as he adjusts the flower.

“Yeah, it was Derek’s idea. But, now that I have them written I’m glad he wanted it.”

“Today is going to be great, just relax,” Scott says with a hand on his shoulder, “The coven will be there with you the whole time.”

Stiles nods before taking a deep breath and heading towards the door to the ceremony.

**~*~**

When Stiles gets there he almost stops breathing for a moment, because standing there in a suit is his father, looking more nervous than him. Ten years, and it feels like he hasn’t changed.

“Dad.” Stiles manages to get out as his father turns to him with a small unsure smile.

“Hey kiddo, I got your invitation, thought you might want an escort.”  

“Yeah.” Stiles says before he is charging forward, enveloping his father in a tight hug, and when he pulls away they both have tear rolling down their cheeks.

“I missed you kid.” His dad says with a hand on his shoulder.

“I missed you too.” Stiles answers back, deciding right then that everything he held against his father was now forgiven.

“Well, it looks like they’re about ready, come on.”

Stiles takes a deep breath, watching as the big doors open, showing a sea of people all watching him as he walks down the aisle, each person smiling as he passes them one by one.

When he looks up he can’t do anything but grin widely, because standing there in his matching suit is Derek, looking so happy that he might burst.

Stiles stops to hug his dad before taking his place across from Derek, he winks at him and smirks before they both face the pastor.

He nods before beginning, “ _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this man in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you,”_

He asks them to join hands and present the rings, then looks at Derek, “ _Derek do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?_ ”

Derek smiles, “I do.” As he slips the ring onto Stiles’ finger.

The pastor nods before turning to Stiles, “ _Genim do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?_ ”

Stiles beams, “I do.” before slipping the ring onto Derek’s finger.

The pastor nods again smiling, “ _Both Grooms have chosen to take their love for each other and write their own vows_.”

Derek looks at Stiles and clears his throat as tears already well up in his eyes, “ _Genim Vincent Stilinski , we may have only known each other for a short time, but every day I spend with you it’s as if I have known you my entire life. You brought a light to my life that I didn’t know I needed. You support me, you care for me, and you love me, all like nobody has in my entire life. You keep me grounded and happy. I look forward to my future, especially because I get to spend it with you. You are the sun to my moon, my forever other half. I love you Stiles.”_

Stiles smiles nodding as tears run down his face, rubbing Derek’s knuckles before letting go to rub his eyes. Immediately grabbing his hands again and smiling, “ _Derek Andrew Hale, my life changed the day I met you. When once my life was filled with fear and darkness, where the only thing I ever witnessed was hate and rejection, you and only you helped me through it, with your secret warm smiles, and your strong love. You helped me see the brightness and happiness of the world, but most of all you showed me what it was like to have someone in my life that would do anything for me, and what it felt like to be able to share an incredible and inseparable bond with someone. I love you, and I will live and fight every day if it means that I will be able to see your smile and share your love. You are the moon to my sun, my forever and only. I love you Derek._ ”     

They both have equal amount of tears running down their face once Stiles is finished, Derek is smiling brightly as he squeezes Stiles’ hands.

The pastor then comes back in raising his hands and smiling, “ _Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom._ ”

They both lean in, and Derek grabs Stiles’ neck pulling him forward, Stiles letting him as he revels in his _now husband’s_ warm lips. Derek slips his tongue in tasting him once, before releasing him and leaning their foreheads together, still smiling.

“We did it.” Stiles whispers before taking Derek’s hand in his and walking back down the aisle, both looking like a two smiling fools.

**~*~**

When they enter the reception, there are cheers, whistles, and whoops as people high five them. Stiles looks around, where the colors black, red and white dance about the room. Then the DJ asks for them to come on the dance floor for their first dance.

Derek looks hesitant, but Stiles just looks at him and smirks.

They get on the dance floor and the song “Unchained Melody” starts playing as they sway back and forth holding each other close.

Stiles puts his face in Derek’s neck as he smiles, moving with Derek’s constant sway.

Derek whispers into his ear, “I love you.”

Stiles looks up at him as the song ends, “I love you too.”

Stopping their movement before walking off the dance floor as the DJ’s voice blares,

“Mr. and Mr. Stilinski-Hale.” And everyone in the room starts cheering.

Both of them finally feeling as if everything is going in the right direction; finally _feeling_ right.

They are officially and undoubtedly happy.  

Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty Three!
> 
> Thank You For Reading.
> 
> One chapter left until the end. ):
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, from the people who have been doing so since the very beginning and to the people who have just come across the story.<3
> 
> REMINDER: I would like to ask anyone who is willing to make cover art or a video or something for this story, if anyone is interested please tell me on tumblr.(pretty please, I would love you forever and a year.)....Oh and I started writing TWO new story called: "Thank God for Survivor" (its a lot different than this story.) & "I Love You Like I Love the Moon" (Its filled with pack feels, but its a bit dark.) so if you are interested, please read them. Also on my tumblr I am now taking writing prompts and all that good stuff, which I will post on here for anyone's enjoyment. Please contact me on tumblr if you have any questions.
> 
> Love everyone who reads, and sends me love and messages on tumblr, leaves kudos, and for being patient and everything!<3
> 
> Like always, questions (spoilers) about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank You again for reading.(:
> 
> Epilogue #2 coming: Soon


	24. Epilogue Two: Sweet Child O' Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter of Years Of Running.
> 
> Enjoy.(:

_2 years later_

Stiles opens the door to the Hale mansion, holding the door open for Derek as he walked in the house with a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

He then hears Lydia walk over with a baby in her arms and smiling, “Look Abby, it’s your baby brother!” The little girl squeals and makes grabby hands towards Stiles.

Stiles smiles and drops all of their things from the hospital by the door, taking his daughter from Lydia’s arms, “Thanks, where is everyone else?”

“Out back, we were waiting for you to get home before we had the _family_ barbeque.”

“We’ve only been gone for three days.”

“Well we knew we would be welcoming a new child to the family, so the pack and coven decided to throw a party for you guys,” Lydia says with a smile kissing his cheek, “Now go have a second with your family before you get bombarded with the rest of us.” With that she walks away.

Stiles smiles and kisses Abby on the cheek before walking over to Derek who was still looking dumbstruck at the small baby in his arms.

“It’s just a baby Derek, relax. We have someone who wants to meet him.”

Derek looks at him scowling, before softening when he sees Abby looking curiously at the baby below her, “Hey Abs’ meet your brother,” Derek looks at Stiles, “What should we name him?”

“Elijah, EJ for short.” Stiles says brushing his thumb over their son’s forehead.

Derek nods before looking back at Abby, “See Abby, it’s your brother EJ.”

Abby shrieks happily before patting both her hands on the blue blanket that EJ was wrapped in.

Stiles smiles as EJ’s face scrunches up in disturbance. He then pulls Abby back, looking at her seriously, “His name is Elijah, but you can call him EJ, just like you are Abigail but we call you Abby.” Abby just stares at Stiles with a straight face before smiling and hitting his nose with her chubby hand.

Both Derek and Stiles laugh quietly before looking at both their children, “I think we should head out to the others.”

Before Stiles can move Derek grabs Stiles arm and brings him in for a kiss, smiling half way and resting his forehead on Stiles’, “We did good, don’t you think.”

Stiles grins getting as close to Derek as he can with Abby in his arms and, wrapping his hand around Derek’s neck and kissing him deeply, when they pull apart they both look down at EJ then back up at Abby, “We did great.”

Derek nods in agreement before following Stiles out to the back yard.

**~*~**

When they step outside, Derek is immediately crowded by his family, Talia and Alexander get there first of course, hugging Derek then brushing their hands over EJ’s head. Derek smiles brightly at them, having a small conversation that Stiles can’t bother to try and hear, before he tells them the name of the baby. They laugh telling him it’s a great name, before squeezing his shoulder and moving so the rest of Derek’s brothers and sisters can see EJ.

Talia walks over to Stiles, “He’s beautiful, congratulations.”

Stiles smiles still holding Abby, “Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

“No need to thank me. You make my son happy, that’s all I care about.”

“No, just- you have done so much for my coven, on top of allowing me to stay here with Derek.”

“You helped my pack in more ways than one. Then you fell in love with my son, helped him become the alpha, married him, had children with him, and made his pack bigger and stronger. So, there is no need to thank me.”

“Well, if anything I should thank you for being so understanding and open minded. Things wouldn’t be the way they are today without your cooperation.”

Talia smiles before hugging him and taking Abby out of his arms, “Go, I’ve got Abby. You should help Derek before he gets too overwhelmed with all the people.”

Stiles nods before looking back to where Derek is and laughing at his terrified face, as the coven finally comes over and crowd around him.

“Alright guys, give him some room. You’re going to suffocate the poor sourwolf.”

Derek looks up at him, with a relieved look on his face, “Here, take EJ, I’m going to talk to my dad.” He hands EJ to Stiles before hurrying off to the barbeque Alexander is standing by with Gabriel. 

“Good job guys, you scared him.” Stiles says with a smile as he looks down at EJ.

“He is the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Erica says clapping her hands together with a big smile on her face.

“He’s a werewolf right?” Boyd asks as he holds his own daughter Cassie.

“Most likely, since Derek and the surrogate were both werewolves. But it’s a fifty-fifty chance.”

“Just wait until he’s older.” Lydia says looking down at EJ.

“Dude! Our kids are going to be best friends!” Scott shouts from behind Lydia, trying to fight his way through the crowd to see EJ.

“Sara is two. Maybe Abby and Cassie will he best friends.”  

“I’m sure someone else will have another kid soon, maybe they will be a boy.” Isaac mumbles from next to Danny, both of them staring at EJ happily.

From behind Lydia, Jackson grimaces looking at Lydia then down at his feet.

“What’s up Jackson?”

“Nothing, we were going to wait until later, but you know-Lydia just tell him.” Jackson grumbles fighting the smile that is threatening to show.

“Oh. My. God. No way!” Stiles shouts looking at Lydia.

“We found out yesterday.” She says grinning, finally looking up from EJ.

From there Allison and Erica freak out and start frantically talking to Lydia.

Stiles looks up at all the guys around him, “Well, congratulations Jackson.”

Jackson smiles as the others squeeze his shoulders and slap him on the back.

Stiles laughs, “This place is going to be full of children, combining the pack and the coven. It’s going to be a mad house soon.”

 “Totally we are all going to have our hands full for the next twenty years.” Scott says, finally able to take a look at EJ.

“Can I hold him?” Isaac asks.

“Of course, here guys take turns. Just be careful, we just got him, let’s not break him.”

“You act like we are going to toss him around like a football.” Danny says, smiling at Isaac as he talks to EJ in a really high voice.

Stiles smiles, before walking over to where Derek’s standing next to the barbeque with a beer.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck looking up at him and smirking, “Dude, Lydia is pregnant.”

Derek’s eyes go wide, “That’s great.”

“There is going to be so many kids running around this damn place, it’s not even funny.”

“Well we really only have to worry about our two kids. Everyone else can deal with the rest.”

Stiles grins, “That’s such an Alpha thing to say.”

“Shut up. I only have enough brain power to worry about two children. Besides one has your hyper ass genes.”

“You like my ass.” Stiles says, lightly kissing Derek’s chin.

“Not when it’s hyper.” Derek says, setting his beer bottle down to wrap his hands around Stiles’ waist.

Stiles smiles and kisses Derek, then Laura walks by and whistles before shouting, “Get a room you two!”

Derek pulls away, “Shut up Laura!”

“Make me!” She yells back, before going to hide behind Gabriel and Derek’s oldest sister Rose.

Derek lets go of Stiles, kissing him on the cheek before chasing after his sister.

“I swear you all act like your younger than us, and we’re eighteen.” Eliot and Emerson yell from the table as they eat hot dogs.

“Shut up, unless you’re going to help me!” Derek yells as he runs after Laura.

“You are twenty six years old!” Cara yells walking out the back door to sit and watch the chase.

“All of you sit down before you break something!” Talia says from her seat at the table.

Everyone stops quickly, looking at their mother before laughing and going to sit at the table.

Stiles walks over to Derek, and grabs his hand, “You may be the Alpha, but you always listen to your mother.” He laughs when Derek scowls.

The coven come over to sit, handing EJ to Derek, as Stiles helps Abby and the rest of the kids sit in the grass with hot dogs.

**~*~**

They all sit at the table and eat, everyone talking amongst each other about all different things until all the food is gone, and everyone is stuffed.

Two hours pass before anyone realizes how late it is.

 “Alright, that was fun. But, it’s getting late, and I should take EJ and Abby up for bed,” Stiles says as he gets up from his chair, looking over at the other kids, “Looks like all the kids need to get to bed too.”

Everyone looks over to see all the children passed out on the grass.

All the kids are picked up and brought into the house, as everyone else cleans up the backyard.

Derek has EJ and he picks up Abby, carrying them up to their nursery.

**~*~**

Stiles gets Abby ready for bed, clean and in her P.Js. While Derek fixes EJ in his own sleep clothes.

They kiss their kids goodnight before flicking on the night light and walking quietly out of the room.

When the door closes Stiles looks over at Derek, “Do you think they will both stay down for the night?”

“Doubt it. But luckily our room is connected to theirs.”

Stiles nods, “God I’m tired. I just want a warm shower then to knock out.”

Derek chuckles before leading them both into their room.

**~*~**

When Stiles gets out of the shower, Derek is already in bed silently reading a book.

He looks up at him and smirks. Stiles climbs into their bed naked and rolls closer to Derek.

“What’re you reading?” Stiles whispers as he wraps his arms around Derek’s torso.

“An old book I found in my mother’s library.”

“Sounds really interesting.” Stiles says as he grabs the book and sets in on the bed side table. He climbs up to straddle Derek’s hips and looks down, smirking.

“What are you-.” Derek is cut off as Stiles leans down and kisses him deeply, nothing but wet heat and tongue. He places both hands on either sides of Derek’s neck, before finally letting go so they can both breathe. Stiles slides his hands down Derek’s chest as he plants soft kisses on his neck, sucking and biting until he leaves marks then watches as they slowly fade. Under him Derek is moaning and bucking his hips upward, desperately trying to find friction.

Stiles stops to help Derek take his night clothes off, starting with his shirt, then moving down to his pants. They move around frantically before they are both bare from head to toe. Stiles looks at Derek, whose pupils are blown, barely able to make out the thin line of hazel. He rubs his hands down his shoulders before leaning down to take one of Derek’s nipples in his mouth, biting slightly before slowly swiping his tongue over it then moving to the other one, smirking as Derek’s back arches and whimpers with eye squeezed shut.

Once he thinks Derek has had enough he slowly trails kisses down his stomach until he reaches his cock; licking one long strip from base to tip, grinning as Derek grasps the sheets under him tightly, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent moan. Then Stiles wraps his fingers around Derek’s cock, slowly putting his mouth around the head, sucking lightly like he knows Derek likes. He moans Stiles’ name repeatedly as Stiles works his tongue around, licking lightly at the underside then back up to tease the slit, playing with Derek’s balls at the same time, watching as it all drives Derek crazy. In one motion he slips Derek’s cock in his mouth, sinking as far as he can go, slightly feeling the tip hit the back of his throat, coming back up and then down multiple times, before letting go completely with a load pop.

Derek groans at the loss of heat and suction, but Stiles doesn’t give him any time to complain before taking both there cocks in his hand, and jacking them both off quickly. Both of them moaning at the friction and slick warmth, Stiles leans forward as his hand still works them both to capture Derek’s lips in a sloppy kiss.

Derek comes first with a shout, gripping tightly to Stiles’ hips. Stiles follows shortly after, as he bights Derek’s shoulder to suppress his cry.

Stiles flops down beside Derek, as they both try to catch their breath. He takes Derek’s hand in his and kisses his knuckles, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek says once he has his breath back.

Stiles gets out of bed to pad over to the bathroom, coming back with a wash cloth to clean them both off. When he’s done he tosses the wash cloth in the direction of the bathroom, leaving it to fall wherever, in favor of cuddling closely to Derek.

He pulls the covers over them both and rests his cheek on Derek’s chest letting out a breath of contentment.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Derek breaks it with a whisper, “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Everything.”

Stiles chuckles, “We’ve been over this before, I do it because I want to.”

Derek flicks Stiles ear, “Not what I meant. I was talking about the marriage, the MBR association, and of course our kids. Everything. You did it all for me without any protest.”

“The answer to that question is the same answer. I do it all because I want to, and obviously because I love you.”

Derek bends down slightly to kiss Stiles on the forehead, “You always said you never wanted kids, but as soon as I said I wouldn’t mind having them, you jumped right to it and we did everything we need to do to have Abby and then EJ.”

“Abby and EJ are becoming my life, Derek. But, the answer is still the same, I did it all because I wanted to but also because I love you more than anything in this world.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Now let’s go to sleep. It’s getting late, and I don’t know how long until one of the kids wakes up.”

Stiles nods placing a kiss above Derek’s heart, and rolls over to get comfortable for sleep.

 He lays awake for a moment longer and thinks about all the things that have happened in the last two years, how far they have come. What they have accomplished and how they have grown.

Derek’s the Alpha. Stiles is a true leader. They are married. The pack is stable. The coven is safe. They have their children. They are officially a complete family.

They found each other at their darkest times. And they rebuilt each other with nothing but blind hope and pure love.

And Stiles can’t help but think,

This, this is what safe feels like. What family, freedom, love, and happiness feels like. It has taken years of running, days filled with fear that they wouldn’t make it. But they did it, Stiles and Derek did it. They made it. The Pack and The Coven. Each and every one of them. Together.

Everything is exactly how it should be.

_For now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of Years of Running.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. It was a hell of a journey. I hope you all like the last chapter, I tried to tie everything up as good as it could be.
> 
> I would also like to ask anyone who is interested, if they could make some cover art for this story. It would be greatly appreciated. (And I would love you forever.)
> 
> Any questions? You can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> Now, if I said that I was working on a sequel.....would anyone be excited?(:
> 
> Well, anyway. Thank you again to all the readers. If you have been here from the very beginning, or if you have just discovered this story, I LOVE YOU ALL. 
> 
> See you soon.(;


End file.
